The Hunted
by TX549
Summary: A previously unknown enemy makes his move. An assassin hunts SG1. Jack and Sam must confront their feelings and protect each other and the person most important to them both. Can they turn the tables and protect their family? How far will Jack really go to protect the two most important women in his life? Not a great summary, but I hope you give it a shot. A few swear words.
1. Author's Note

This is long but I hope you give it a chance. Just a thought about how some pressure at an in opportune time might force Jack and Sam to confront their feelings as well as how they would react as parents to their daughter being in danger.

This is the first story in a planned trilogy that explores a different facet of their relationship. I hope you stick with it. The second story I hope to post within the next day or so there is no waiting if you want to continue.

Some chapters are really short and some long. I apologize but it was the best way to break it up.

Please review and let me know what you think. It is complete, so no worry there.


	2. Chapter 1 - Ambush

The man studied the building from his hidden spot. It had taken him three days of observation to decide the best place to perform his task. But, that was why he was the best. He took the time and effort to study all the variables and ensure he had a one hundred percent success rate. Of course, he charged a premium for his services, which meant he was employed only by the very wealthy or by governments that wanted no traceable ties.

As he watched the building from across the water, he glanced at his watch. The sun would be coming up behind him in two hours and forty minutes. He knew his prey would be coming out just shortly before that. He smiled. He had been warned that this particular person was extremely dangerous. He was a little disturbed how little he could actually dig up on his target. Whatever his target did, or had done, it obviously was well covered up. His prey was obviously involved in some sort of dark business. It made him very curious. Maybe his target was a kindred soul. Someone his government paid to clean up their messes, or some other dirty job they required. Who knows? In some other circumstances maybe they could have friends, if he himself was the type to actually have friends. Didn't matter. He was being paid handsomely to eliminate this particular target and in less than two hours and thirty minutes. Then he was going to take a vacation. He has another job lined up, but he had time. He looked through his scope at the door that would open soon. It was only a matter of time.

Jack O'Neill lay in bed after waking. He knew he needed to get up soon. It was almost sunrise and he tried to catch the sunrise as much as possible while at the cabin. He sighed. His physical wounds from the last mission had healed. The only remnants on that front were residual soreness. His mental strength was another matter.

He thought he had reached peace with his feelings for his former second in command. He realized now that she had moved on and gotten serious with her boyfriend, he had been fooling himself. He had begun to allow himself to think maybe he could be happy again, maybe get another chance to enjoy life and share it. Rules and regulations had gotten in the way, and…Well, he really could not blame her for wanting a life with someone younger, smarter, and available now.

He sighed again and moved to get up. He had slipped away from the SGC to contemplate his future. He had not told anyone he was coming up here. Of course Hammond probably knew, as he was covering for him, but Jack had not actually confirmed where he was going; only that he needed time off. He suspected Hammond knew the reason and where he was, but had not questioned him deeply on it. He doubted anyone else would miss him for a few days. Well, maybe Walter, who seemed determined to torture him daily with forms that needed signing.

He finished walked into the bathroom and turned on the shower and as it warmed up, went and started his coffee.

The man in the woods looked at his watch. It should be a matter of minutes now. He shifted slightly, ensuring that his profile never changed. To anyone observing the woods, it would have been impossible to detect. This man was the known as the best for a reason. He was thorough and patient. He looked through the scope again and slowly toggled the safety off.

Jack put on his jacket and grabbed his coffee. At least he could still enjoy the sunrise. He would watch the sunrise, then draft out his retirement paperwork so he would have it ready to turn in when he returned. He started to the door.

The man in the woods watched through the scope. He has seen the light in the cabin turn off. He knew his prey was coming. He slightly tensed his trigger finger, ensuring his grip on the trigger was what he wanted. The door opened and his target appeared. The man smiled and pulled the trigger. He watched through the scope as the bullet impacted O'Neill and he fell back into the cabin.


	3. Chapter 2 - Something Not Right

Sam walked into the conference room for the briefing. She knew she was early, but she hoped to talk to Jack before the briefing. She had been doing a lot of thinking about her life and decisions. And regrets. She was also disturbed by how much Jack had begun to avoid her. They had barely spoken outside of job requirements in weeks. To top all that, the last mission, which she had led to an Ancient outpost where O'Neill had accompanied SG1 in order to activate any machinery with his ATA gene had ended badly when they had been attacked by the local populace who apparently thought they were invaders. They had all been wounded and roughed up by their escape over rough terrain, but Jack had taken the worst of. Taken the worst of it protecting her. She had gone into the infirmary to check on him yesterday morning only to find his bed empty. He had apparently bolted during the night when Doctor Brightman had left. She missed her chance to talk to him then, however, since this briefing had been scheduled, she knew now was her chance.

She walked to his office and came up short. "General Hammond." She said in surprise.

Hammond looked up and smiled at her. He stood up and walked over to her. "Lieutenant Colonel Carter, it is good to see you." He said as she gave him a quick hug.

Sam smiled. "It's good to see you too, Sir. What brings you here?"

"I'm covering for Jack." Hammond answered.

Sam's face must have given her surprise away.

"I take it you did not know he took some time off?" Hammond asked.

"Uh, no. He didn't tell me." Sam replied.

Hammond regarded her a moment. He knew that the beautiful, intelligent woman and his former second in command had feelings that went way beyond the professional, but he also was aware they worked hard to keep those feelings buried.

"I think he just needed some time to unwind." Hammond said.

"Uh, yes, sir." Sam replied. She looked around. "Well, I guess I will prep for the briefing. I assume you are taking it?"

"Yes. When you are ready." Hammond smiled. He could tell Carter was off balance somewhat. Apparently she had been determined to talk to O'Neill about something and his not being here had thrown her off.

Sam nodded and walked back into the conference room. Hammond watched with sympathy in his eyes.

A short while later, Daniel and Teal'c walked into briefing room. As they greeted Sam, Hammond walked in. Daniel's face registered surprise while Teal'c merely raised an eyebrow. A quick look at Sam confirmed they would not ask questions right now.

Handshakes and greetings were exchanged and then the briefing began.

Six days later, Sam led her team back through the gate. They were all surprised to see Hammond was there to greet them instead of Jack. They had all individually assumed he would have come back by now.

Sam sighed and forced herself to keep a neutral expression.

"SG1, how did it go?" Hammond asked.

"Good, sir. We…" Daniel began.

"Okay, debrief in one hour. Get cleaned up." Hammond interrupted. He looked at his watch and then turned walked out of the Gateroom.

SG1 all looked at each other in surprise. Daniel glanced back at the door. "What the hell was that?"

Sam shrugged as she began to walk to the door.

After they turned in gear and cleaned up they reported to the conference room. Walter was walking out as Sam walked in.

"Hi Walter."

"Uh, hi Ma'am." The Chief Master Sergeant replied.

Sam could sense Walter was uncomfortable about something. "Walter, are you okay?"

"Yes ma'am. Uh, excuse me; I need to go get some things." He quickly squeezed by her and left.

Daniel came into the room a few moments later and looked at Sam. "What's up with Walter? I saw him in the hall and he acted like I had the plague or something. He couldn't get away from me fast enough."

Sam shook her head. "I have no idea. He couldn't wait to get away from me either."

They both looked at the door as Teal'c walked in. He glanced at them on his way to the table. "Is there a problem Colonel Carter?"

"Not sure. You didn't happen to run into Walter did you?"

"I did not." Teal'c replied.

Sam nodded. They heard the door to Jack's office open and Hammond walked out. He walked over to his chair and sat down. He looked up. "Please begin."

Sam and Daniel tagged teamed the report, filling in the general on what they had found. About ten minutes in, Walter came back into the room and Hammond raised his hand to stop Daniel midsentence as Walter walked over to him and whispered something to him.

SG1 watched as Hammond sagged a moment then nodded. He waited until Walter left then looked at SG1. "It seems we have a problem."

Sam looked at Daniel and Teal'c then back at Hammond. "Sir?"

Hammond sighed. "It seems General O'Neill has disappeared."

"I thought he was on leave." Sam stated.

"He was, but he was due back three days ago. He never came back. I just had Prometheus scan for his tracker and no luck." Hammond stated.

Sam felt her apprehension rising.

"Is it possible Thor took him somewhere?" Daniel asked, hoping to calm Sam somewhat.

"We don't know. Anything is possible. I didn't ask Jack, but I originally assumed he was at his cabin. I was just about to send a team to check it out." Hammond said.

"We'll go sir." Sam said quickly as she stood up.

Hammond looked at her and then Daniel and Teal'c.

Daniel nodded slightly as Teal'c inclined his head. They all knew Sam would never calm down if she were not involved in finding out what happened to O'Neill.

Hammond nodded. "I want full gear. We have no idea what to expect. Hopefully nothing, but I want you prepared."


	4. Chapter 3 - Looking for Clues

An hour later the Prometheus had beamed them down a few hundred yards from the cabin. Sam had decided it would be better to observe and see what was going on around the cabin before moving in close.

They spread out and silently moved up closer to the cabin. They saw Jack's truck sitting in front. There were no signs of movement anywhere. Sam motioned to Teal'c, who nodded and moved up to the truck. He looked around while quickly placing his hand on the hood. He looked back at Carter and shook his head.

Sam and Daniel moved up. As coordinated earlier, Teal'c and Sam split and went around the cabin in opposite directions while Daniel moved to the front door. He tried the handled and noticed the door was ajar. Raising his weapon, he pushed the door open and stepped in. The sight drew him up short. He noticed Sam had reached the back porch and had begun to climb the steps. Their eyes met and Daniel could see the unmasked fear in her eyes. He felt for her.

"Sir, we are here. The cabin was empty. The back door was open. It has been for a while. There is snow that has drifted in." Sam reported over the radio as she watched Daniel and Teal'c search the cabin.

"No sign of Jack?"

"No sir. Hold on sir" Sam replied, watching as Daniel took a pencil out of his pocket and leaned over and fished something out of the snow that had piled just inside the door. Her eyes narrowed as he came up with a coffee cup. She felt her stomach tighten.

Teal'c came over to where Daniel was and looked closer to where Daniel had retrieved the cup. He brushed aside some snow. He studied the floor a moment then looked at Daniel.

"Daniel Jackson."

Daniel knelt beside him. Sam saw his face pale.

"Daniel, what is it?" Sam asked.

Daniel and Teal'c both looked at her with grim faces. "Blood. A lot of it."

Sam felt her head swim. She never noticed Teal'c close the gap before she felt his massive hand on her shoulder. The radio squawked.

"SG1, please continue. What did you find?" Hammond's voice came over the radio.

Seeing that Sam was not in shape to answer Daniel keyed his radio. "Sir, we found what may be blood. I suggest we test it for DNA to see if it's…" He let his voice trail off.

"Understood." Came the reply.

A few moments later a bright flash of light and General Hammond and Doctor Brightman were in the room. Hammond looked at Sam. "Report"

"We have searched the cabin. No sign of General O'Neill." She pointed to the floor. "The blood is there." Sam's reported with a weak voice.

Hammond nodded as Doctor Brightman moved to the bloodstain. "Where's Teal'c?"

Sam pointed out the back door. "He went to check on something out there."

Hammond could tell that Carter was very upset and fighting to maintain control of her worry. He heard a noise behind him and turned to see Daniel come into the main room.

"I found Jack's cell phone. The bedroom is clean. He or someone apparently got up, took a shower, and made the bed. His bag is on the floor by the bed, nothing looks disturbed." Daniel told them.

About that time Teal'c walked back in. "General Hammond" He said as a greeting.

Hammond nodded at him. "Find anything Teal'c?"

"I found nothing around the cabin. The snow has hidden any recent activity." Teal'c answered.

Hammond sighed, and then turned to the doctor. "Doctor?"

"There is a lot of blood. It's pretty heavy right here, and I managed to uncover more here. I will have to take the samples and test them, but if it is General O'Neill's blood, he is badly hurt. He needs medical attention. Has anyone checked to see if he is in a nearby hospital?"

Sam shook her head. "The nearest town is over fifteen miles away. There is no hospital there, only a clinic."

Neither Brightman nor Hammond questioned the fact the Sam apparently knew the area around Jack's cabin so well.

Brightman continued, "They must have some in place method for emergencies. I think it would be good idea to at least check."

Daniel looked at Sam. "I could take Jack's truck to town and…"

Sam looked at the General. "It would be quicker if we beamed him someplace in town."

"Agreed. Doctor Jackson, go ahead and beam up to the Prometheus and have them scan a place where they can put you down in town."

Daniel nodded and reached for his radio and walked out the front door.

Hammond studied Sam. He could tell she was lost in her worry for O'Neill. "Samantha, Jack is a tough, strong, resourceful man. I don't think we can count him out yet."

Sam nodded, but didn't speak.

They searched the cabin again and the surrounding area. Daniel came back within the hour and reported that not only had Jack not been seen at the clinic, he had not been seen in town since he bought provisions for the cabin his first day here. With nothing left to be gleaned at the cabin, Hammond had a team come down to cabin and clean it up and secure it. He also made arrangements for Jack's truck to be transported back to the SGC.


	5. Chapter 4 - Another Job

The team reassembled in the conference room. Hammond could tell they were all very upset, but none more than Sam. They watched as Brightman came in.

"It's confirmed sir. The blood is General O'Neill's. I'm sorry."

Hammond nodded and looked back as SG1 as the doctor left.

The assassin smiled as lowered his weapon. It was all too easy. He had been warned about how dangerous this man was. How many times he had faced impossible odds and cheated death. Not this time. The man stood, slung his rifle over his shoulder, and began to walk around the pond to the cabin to collect his prize. He looked up at the sky as he walked. He knew it would snow again soon. Probably within the next few hours which would help erase any tracks. He smiled again.

As the man walked up the steps to the porch at the back door, he reached down and pulled out his custom made pistol out of its holster. He has not been as successful as he was and still alive by being careless. As he walked to the door he raised the weapon and toggled the safety and came up short.

Where the body should have been, there was nothing but a coffee cup lying on the floor. He raised his weapon and swept the room with the barrel. Nothing. He glanced down. Fresh blood. He had hit his target. He slowly moved into the cabin, senses on full alert. His eyes fell on the partially open front door. Damn. He ran to the door and flung it open and ran out. He studied the area. No movement. He began to search for clues indicating where his target had gone.

After an hour the man returned to the cabin. He could not believe his luck. Everything had been perfect and now this. He could not believe his target had not only survived the shot, he had managed to get up and evade him. For the first time in his life, he had underestimated his opponent. He was not worried his target would survive long. It was bitter cold and judging by the amount on the floor, the man had lost a lot of blood. He would die, and very soon, but his contract had required very specific proof, and that could only be accomplished by having access to the body.

His phone vibrated. He pulled it out. "Yes…it's done…..You will get your proof soon….No, not yet….Another job?...The same woman in the picture with this guy?...Okay….I will take care of it…..It will take me a while to set up….Look, you pay me to do a job I do well, one of my terms is I do it how I see fit. If you don't like it, hire someone else….Okay, I will call you when it's done." He clicked the phone closed.

He looked around the room and saw picture on the wall. He walked over and looked at it. He smiled. "Samantha Carter, you will soon be joining your boss." He walked out the door.


	6. Chapter 5 - Revelation and Rescue

A week after they came by from the cabin Sam walked into Hammond's office. She still felt a pang of loss realizing Jack was not here. "You asked to see me sir?"

Hammond looked up. "Yes. As you know we have had teams comb the woods around Jack's cabin, used Prometheus to search for unaccounted for life signs and try and locate Jack's tracker."

Sam nodded, fearing what was coming.

"I'm sorry Samantha, but based on the evidence and Jack being missing so long, he is being declared KIA. I have been ordered to plan a memorial ceremony and then work to find a suitable…replacement."

"So that's it? It's over? We are just going to give up on him?" Sam asked, her voice becoming more excited.

"Colonel, we have no leads, no information at all. We have evidence that Jack bled enough to have been seriously wounded. He didn't take his truck or as far as we can tell, any cold weather gear. The temperature up there is below freezing at night. The evidence indicates that Jack didn't survive the attack." Hammond stated.

Sam fought hard to keep from letting tears show. "I refuse to believe he is gone." She finally said, looking down at the floor.

Hammond sighed and walked over to her. He placed a hand on her shoulder. "I know. I feel the same way, but we have to continue operations here."

Sam did not raise her head. Hammond could see traces of moisture on her cheeks. He felt a pain of sympathy. "Samantha, why don't you take a couple of days off? Get some rest and perspective."

Sam looked at him. This time there was no hiding the wetness in her eyes. She nodded. "I don't…"

"I was not asking. You have spent virtually every minute since we found out about Jack here on this base, either in your lab or in on base quarters. You need to go home and rest." Hammond said gently.

Sam merely nodded. Hammond guided her to a chair. "Can I call your boyfriend too come pick you up?"

Sam shook her head.

"You are in no shape to drive." He pointed out.

"We had a fight. He left. He is in Denver." Sam finally replied.

Hammond squeezed her shoulder and then walked to his phone and dialed. "It's Hammond. Can you come to my office please? … Thank you." He hung up and sat down in the chair next to Sam.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Hammond asked gently.

Sam let out a breath of air. "I think I just realized too late that…" Her voice trailed off as she remembered who she was talking to.

Hammond nodded in understanding. "I'm sorry."

They both knew he did not mean Pete.

Hammond looked up as Daniel walked in. Daniel's eyes went to Sam. Concern crossed his face. He and Teal'c knew that Sam had taken Jack's disappearance hard. They had both tried to watch over her. He could tell she had been crying. He raised his eyebrows questioningly at Hammond.

"I need you to take Colonel Carter to her house." Hammond stated as he got up.

Daniel nodded. "Sure. You ready, Sam?"

Sam nodded and rose. She turned and gave Hammond a quick hug and then followed Daniel out of the room.

They pulled into the driveway and parked. Daniel turned off the engine. He was concerned about Sam. She had not spoken a word the whole way home. "Sam, are you going to be okay?"

Sam didn't reply.

"How about I stay a while?"

"I'll be fine. I just need some time." She replied.

Daniel nodded. "Okay Sam, but I will be back in a few hours to check on you." His tone indicated there was not going to be an argument.

Sam smiled as she opened her door to get out. "Okay." She climbed out. She turned and leaned back into the car. "You know, I still don't believe Jack is gone. I will find him." Without waiting for Daniel to reply she closed the door and walked to her house.

Daniel watched her as she unlocked her door and walked inside. He was well aware of the feelings that Jack and Sam felt for each other and he felt helpless knowing she was suffering over losing him. Seeing her shut the door, he started his car and backed out and drove off.

Sam walked into her house. She placed her keys in the bowl on the table in the entrance hall. She walked into the kitchen. As Sam went to the refrigerator she did not notice the shadow move in the living room.

She reached into the refrigerator and pulled out a bottle of water and shut the door. She turned and gasped.

The man stood in the doorway into the kitchen, his custom pistol aimed at her. He smiled. "I was told you people were dangerous, but you aren't going to be any harder to kill than your boss."

Sam stood stock still a moment then her temper took over. She flung the bottle at the man and moved to run to the other door when a shot rang out. Sam ran to the door as she heard a grunt. She spun around as the man fell to his knees with a look of shock on his face. He looked at Sam, then looked down to see blood pooling down the front of his shirt.

A small grin crossed his features as he looked back up at her. "I guess you were more dangerous than I thought."

He fell forward onto the floor. Sam looked past him into the living room and gasped. Jack was standing behind where the man had stood his own weapon pointed at the body on the floor.

"Jack!"

Jack didn't answer, but his eyes moved to her. She saw him look at her from head to toe. She moved towards him as he reached down and pulled the gun out of the man's hand and then rolled him over. The man eyes focused on Jack. "I killed you."

Jack's expression was as cold as ice. "Apparently you are not as good as you think you are."

The man didn't say anything.

"Who hired you?" Jack asked.

The man coughed. "You honestly don't think I am going to tell you that do you?"

"No." Jack replied.

"They will come after you again. You know that. Both of you are as good as dead." The man said.

Jack let a small grin play on his lips. "They have no idea the hell I am going to unleash on them. Taking me out was one thing, but they made a fatal mistake."

The man coughed again. The blood soaked his shirt completely now. "What's that?" he asked weakly.

"You went after the woman I love." Jack said. He raised his weapon and pointed it at the man's head and pulled the trigger.

Sam looked at Jack in wide eyed shock. She had watched as his face turned to a cold mask, but was shocked when he summarily executed the man.

Jack looked back up at her. "You okay, Sam?"

Sam was still in shock and didn't respond.

"Sam?"

She shook her head to clear it. "Yes, I'm fine. What the hell is going on?"

Jack placed his weapon in his waistband. "This man shot me at my cabin. He was hired to kill me, then told to kill you."

Sam watched as he leaned back down and began to check the man's body. He pulled a cell phone out of the man's pocket as well as a key. He stood back up and looked at her. "Sam, you need to be careful. Until I get a lid on this, you are in danger."

He walked out of the kitchen and back into the living room. Sam stood there a moment then followed him. "Jack?"

Jack ignored her as he pulled his weapon again and went down the hall and searched each room. Sam sighed and followed him. "Jack, what the hell is going on? Where have you been? Are you okay?"

Jack ignored her as he searched each room and checked windows. He replaced his weapon in his waistband. "Sam, get out of this house, quit using credit cards and your cell phone that can be traced."

"Jack, what is…?" Sam asked

"Where's the cop? Can you go to him and stay?" Jack asked.

Sam felt like she was kicked in the gut. "Jack…"

"Sam, stop arguing. I am serious. You need to hide. Go to your boyfriend's, base or someplace like that. Don't go to Daniel's but warn him too." Jack said. He moved passed her to go back into the kitchen.

Sam rushed after him as he opened the back door. She grabbed his arm. "Jack, stop!"

He looked at her. She was startled by how cold his expression was. She stepped back without thinking.

He raised his eyebrows in question as he glanced down at his arm where Sam's restraining hand was still on it.

"Jack, tell me what the hell is happening? You were hurt. How did you survive? Are you okay? Who is hunting you…us?" Sam asked.

Jack sighed. "The NID. Specifically Jonathan Roebuck."

"Senator Kinsey's aide? Why would he…?"

"He was more than Kinsey's aide. He was one of the top liaisons between NID, the Trust, and Kinsey. He was playing all sides while slowly manipulating things to gain power. When Kinsey was forced to resign and the NID crippled, and the Trust on the ropes, he lost a lot of his stature. He blames me. So now he apparently has been plotting to eliminate me. Since you helped, he included you." Jack explained.

"So what are we going to do?" Sam asked.

"You are going to the cop's place; or to base and stay safe. I am going to hunt up Roebuck and burn his world to the ground." Jack said with hardness in his voice.

"I can't Jack" Sam said softly.

"What do you mean you can't?" Jack asked.

"Pete is gone." She replied.

Sympathy showed on Jack's face. "I'm sorry Sam."

"Well, can't lie to yourself forever I guess." Sam said.

"Look, you need to go…" Jack began.

"Enough Jack. You can't possibly think I am going to let you do this on your own?" Sam asked.

"I…"

"Jack, I am not asking you, I am telling you. I am going with you." Sam stated, her voice firm.

Jack raised his eyebrows. He knew the tone and expression on her face. Sam Carter had made up her mind and only an idiot would try and argue with her. He simply nodded and held out his hand.

Sam smiled and took his hand and followed him out the door into the night.


	7. Chapter 6 - Confusion and Glove Removal

Several hours later, Hammond, Daniel, Teal'c and a SGC security team were at Sam's house, looking at the scene. Hammond watched as Doctor Brightman stood up. She looked at two members of the team and nodded; who then walked over to the body and covered it.

"Sir, it appears he was shot once in the back which exited his chest. Without an autopsy I can't be sure, but I am willing to bet his heart was at least nicked by the bullet. The fatal shot however, is pretty obvious. It was the bullet through the brain at close range." Doctor Brightman reported.

Hammond nodded. He turned to one of the security team. "Take pictures, fingerprints, and DNA samples. Whatever will help us identify this man."

"Yes sir."

Hammond turned to Daniel and Teal'c. "Any ideas?"

Daniel looked around. "Well, we searched the house, no sign of Sam. I would say she got the jump on the guy, but…"

"I do not believe Lieutenant Colonel Carter would summarily execute a wounded man." Teal'c stated.

Daniel sighed. "I don't either."

Hammond looked back at the body. "I agree." He looked back at them. "What the hell is going on here?"

Neither Daniel nor Teal'c could offer up an opinion, so they remained silent.

Hammond sighed. "Doctor Jackson, you will return to base. Both of you will remain there until we find out what is going on."

"Sir?" Daniel asked.

"Doctor, two members of SG1, one former and one current; have been attacked in places they thought were safe. Jack at his cabin, and Colonel Carter in her own house. I cannot believe these are not planned attacks."

Daniel and Teal'c exchanged a look and nodded.

Later, Teal'c, Daniel and General Hammond sat around the conference table.

"They went over the house and found nothing. The man we found in Lieutenant Colonel Carter's house is apparently a high paid assassin. I've ran into a few roadblocks getting more information, however, through some of my own contacts I know that he has hired out by the extremely rich, or governments, including ours." Hammond explained.

"So someone, or some government, maybe ours, paid this guy to kill Jack and Sam?" Daniel asked.

"I don't know all the answers, Doctor Jackson, but it seems like it."

"And you feel that Daniel Jackson and I are also in danger?" Teal'c chimed in.

"I have to assume so, son. I cannot take the risk that you are not in danger."

"General, we still don't know what happened to Sam. She apparently managed to survive her attack. There was no indication that she was even injured. We need to find her." Daniel said.

"I agree Doctor Jackson; however, I have had the Prometheus scanning for her tracking implant with no luck for hours. We have been watching her cell phone and credit cards for usage but no luck. I assume that she knows as well as we do that whoever orchestrated the attacks will do the same thing and not use them." Hammond said.

Daniel suddenly sat up straight. "Cassie!"

Teal'c raised his eyebrows as Hammond's face took on a surprised look.

"Sir, if these people realize their attack on Sam missed; they may try and go after Cassie. It's no secret in the SGC that Jack and Sam were taking care of Cassie after Janet died. They may go after Cassie to try and draw Sam or even us out." Daniel explained.

Teal'c stood up. "General Hammond, we must be allowed to go to Cassandra Frasier and ensure she is safe." He started to walk to the door.

Hammond stood up. "Hold on Teal'c. I agree. We must get Cassie under our protection. I will arrange for you and Doctor Jackson to be transported to her college. First you two go and change into civilian clothing that won't stand out, and ensure you are armed."

Daniel and Teal'c nodded and left. They returned less than twenty minutes later. Hammond handed them two cell phones.

"These are untraceable burner phones. Do not use your own phone." He handed Daniel a credit card. "That's mine. Be gentle."

Daniel smiled as he put the credit card in his wallet and his phone in his pocket. He looked at Teal'c and received a nod. "We're ready."

Hammond nodded. He picked up the radio. Before keying the mike he looked at the men. "You two be very careful. I think it goes without saying that ensuring that Cassandra is safe is your priority." He paused. "The gloves are off. Whatever it takes."

Daniel and Teal'c both raised their eyebrows at that statement coming from the normally reserved general as they were enveloped in the beam.


	8. Chapter 7 - Safe Haven and Answers

Jack and Sam had left Sam's house through the back door. Jack led her to the back fence where they emerged in the alleyway between the houses. They walked down the alleyway to the where it connected with the sidewalk. Jack walked over to a Jeep parked at the curb. He held up his hand stopping Sam.

She watched as he walked around the Jeep and inspected it and looked underneath it. Seemingly satisfied, he waved her over. "Let's go."

"Jack, we can't…"

Jack smirked. "Relax, it's mine. Let's go" He held open the vinyl passenger door.

They took off down the road as Sam studied him. He glanced at her and noticed the scrutiny. "Yes?"

"What happened at the cabin Jack?" She asked.

"Later Sam"

Jack drove them to Denver and pulled into a hotel. They got out and Sam followed Jack up the staircase to the second floor. He took out a key and pulled his weapon out at the same time. He motioned for Sam to stay put and opened the door and walked in with his weapon up. A few moments later came to the door and motioned her in.

She walked in and looked around. "Okay, so it this where you hid?"

He smirked again as he walked to a bag on the floor and pulled out another pistol. He dropped the magazine and looked at it, then slid in back in and worked the slide. He handed her the weapon. "Loaded."

Sam took the weapon as he dug in his bag and took out another magazine and handed it to her. She placed the weapon in her waist band and the extra magazine in her pocket for now. Her frustration was growing. "Jack, talk to me dammit!"

Jack stopped digging in his bag. He looked up. He took the shirt he had in his hand and threw it on the bed. "Sam, I already told you what is going on. That guy was hired was hired to kill me and then you, by Jonathan Roebuck. I have no doubt that Daniel and Teal'c are in danger as well." He paused and looked at her. "If he thinks that I am going to stand by and let people I care about be placed in danger, he is sadly mistaken. I am going to put a stop to this."

Sam could feel the agitation radiating off O'Neill. "Jack…"

Jack cut her off. "You can stay here another two days. The room is paid for. After that, you need to leave." He walked to the bathroom taking his shirt with him.

Sam waited a moment then followed. He was inside the sink area in front of the toilet section. His shirt was off and he had a med kit on the counter. She saw the red skin and stitches on his chest. She couldn't help but gasp.

Jack turned. Sam walked over and looked at the wound. She could tell it was only luck it had not killed him. She could also tell it had not still sealed completely as the seepage was evident. Without a word, she reached over to the med kit and picked up the antiseptic bottle and some swabs. She began to clean the wound.

Jack stood silently as she cleaned the wound, being careful not to disturb the stitches. When she was sure it was clean, she picked up tape and bandages and began to bandage the wound. When she was done, she looked up at him to see a trace of a smile on his lips.

"Jack, that needs to be looked at. It is not healing properly. Probably because you won't sit still. The bullet has to come out." Sam stated.

"I will let someone look at it when I am done, and the bullet is out." Jack replied, grimacing as he pulled his T-shirt on.

He walked back into the main room while looking at his watch. Sam followed her frustration and confusion growing.

"Jack, what are you going to do? Walk up to Roebuck and shoot him in the middle of D.C.? You will be arrested or killed and you know it. So far, he has used his knowledge of us to…" She paused, and fear crossed her faced. "Cassie!"

She turned to the door when Jack grabbed her arm. "Sam…"

"Jack, if Roebuck knows SG1 and our lives, knew where you cabin was, my house, then he knows about Cassie. I have to go and protect her!" Sam said, her agitation growing.

"Sam, calm down." Jack said he said as he guided her back into the room. She watched as he walked to the internal door that separated the rooms. He knocked two times then paused, knocked three more times. He smiled at Sam.


	9. Chapter 8 - Reunion and Determination

A second later the door opened and a slim, pretty red head poked her head through the door.

"Cassie!" Sam exclaimed and she quickly moved and enveloped Cassie in a tight hug.

"Sam, I am so glad you are safe." Cassie said as she returned the hug.

Sam stepped back but kept her hands on Cassie's shoulders. "How did you…?

Cassie glanced at Jack. "Jack. He showed up at school. Wounded I might add. He told me I was in danger, and so were you and the rest of SG1. I helped him with his wound and we came here to try and make sure you were safe."

Sam nodded and hugged Cassie tightly again. She glanced at Jack over Cassie's head and mouthed "Thank you for protecting her."

Jack smirked then turned to his bag and began to put things into it and seal it.

Sam and Cassie turned to him. Cassie spoke first. "Jack, what do you think you are doing?"

Jack looked at them. "You two are safe, by now Hammond suspects something is up. Sam can warn Daniel and Teal'c. I am going to finish this." He moved to the door.

Cassie shocked both Jack and Sam by stepping in front of him and firmly pushing back against his shoulder. "No! You are going to sit down, and we are going to discuss this, and you are going to listen to what Sam and I have to say."

Both Jack and Sam exchanged surprised looks at the firmness in the young woman's voice.

"Cassie…"

"Jack, sit." She said, pointing to the couch in the room. Sam started to grin at Jack's obvious confusion when Cassie turned to her. "Sam, sit." She ordered, again pointing at the couch.

Sam's grin faded as she noticed Jack's face took on an all too familiar smirk. She moved to join him on the couch. "Don't enjoy it too much, that attitude just screams of rubbing off from Jack O'Neill." She stated.

For once, Jack had nothing to say.

Cassie looked at the two sitting on the couch. "I have been patient, but I am telling you that neither one of you leaves this place without some kind of plan of action." She saw Jack about to say something and cut him off.

"Jack, killing Roebuck is not a plan. It is a statement of what you intend to do. Now, in the last several days, you have been shot by an assassin who knew enough to catch you at your cabin, showed up at my school to make sure I was safe, and got me to help you pull a bullet out of you, something I might add that no one wants to have to do someone they love as a father. Then, you barely arrive in enough time to save Sam, and now you want to leave us behind while you leave what will surely be a trail of death and destruction between here and Washington D.C. Well, I am here to tell you that it is not going to happen that way. I love you. I love Sam. But I am not going to idly stand by and lose the two people who mean more to me than anyone. I have lost enough family to last a lifetime. So, we figure this out, now, here, together, or it is going to be a very long night."


	10. Chapter 9 - Defiance

Both Sam and Jack sat in silence following Cassie's outburst. They glanced at each other then back at the little girl they had so much helped raise. They exchanged another look, seeming to have a conversation without words. Finally Jack nodded and looked back at Cassie.

"Cassie, you and…Sam, you two are the most important things in the world too me. Now I understand people being a little upset with me, and I know I deserve what I get for…the things I have done and allowed to happen in my life, but I will never, ever, allow someone to threaten you or Sam." He blew out a frustrated sigh and got up and walked to the window and stood with his back to them.

Sam and Cassie looked at him a moment before looking back at each other. Cassie moved closer to Sam. "Sam, I have been quiet a long time, even when you started dating the cop, but…"

Sam got up, cutting her off. "I know Cassie, and for your information, Pete is gone." She walked over to Jack, not noticing the smile of relief on Cassie's face.

Sam walked up to Jack and gently wrapped her hand around his. "Hey."

He looked at her and smiled. "Looks like out little girl has taken more from the Napoleonic Power Monger than we thought."

Sam chuckled. "Apparently."

Jack looked back over his shoulder. "I see some your attitude in her as well." He said.

"Oh you so know that is not all me." Sam retorted.

Jack looked back at her and smiled, then down at their intertwined fingers. He then looked back at her with a questioning look.

"Jack, did you mean what you said at my house?" Sam asked.

Seeing Jack's confused look, she clarified. "What you told that guy was his big mistake?"

She saw recognition dawn on Jack's face.

"Well…I…you know…" He stammered. He finally sighed. "Yes, Sam. It's true. I love you. I have loved you a long time. You and Cassie represent the sum total of everything that kept me going for so long. She because she is for all intents and purposes, my daughter and you…, well, I think you know. "

Sam nodded and looked deep into his eyes. "Jack, I love you too. I think we spent…I spent so much time trying to hold back and deny our feelings, I became afraid to…I mean…crap!" She said, exasperated at her inability to voice her feelings.

Jack grinned. "It's okay Sam. I know what you mean. And when this is done, I am going to shock you and agree to talk this out. I think we need to come to some kind of decision as to what we are going to do. We have waited long enough."

Sam wrapped her arms around him. "I look forward to it, Jack. More than you can ever know."

They separated as Cassie walked over to them. "About damn time."

"Cassandra Frasier watch your language." Sam warned.

Jack worked hard to keep a straight face as Cassie's face flushed. "Yes Ma'am."

Sam looked at Jack with a raised eyebrow, knowing him well enough to know he was forcing a straight face. He knew better to say anything.

Cassie took the moment to quickly add. "But is a true statement and you know it." Defiance in her voice.

Jack couldn't help it. He laughed. "Tell me that is not you and Janet in that."

Sam rolled her eyes. "Don't even try that one Mr. Never Miss a Chance at a Wisecrack."

"You're right, but we need to decide what we are going to do with her? Take her to the mountain?" Jack asked.

Sam looked at Cassie a moment. "It would be the safest place."

"No way! I am going with you guys." Cassie stated firmly.

"Cassie, this is dangerous. And we don't know exactly how it will go down. Neither Sam nor I are willing to risk you getting hurt." Jack stated.

"He's right Cassie. It is only a matter of hours or a day before someone comes looking to find out what happened to me, then the cat will be out of the bag. As much as General Hammond will try and keep a lid on it, somehow, I guarantee it will leak, and then you could be in danger." Sam added.

Cassie looked back at the two then her face became firm. "Look, first off, I love you both. You are my parents, and have been in my life for a long time. But you both know that there is no one on this planet with maybe the exception of Teal'c who can protect me as well as you can. I know that. But look at this from my point of view. The two people who I love the most are in danger, as well as two people who are my uncles in everything but blood. Whether you like you like it or not, I have strong feelings on that. And whether you like it or not, I am an adult, and I am capable of independent thought. I am going. That is not open to debate."

Jack's face struggled to remain expressionless but as he looked at Sam the edges of his lips turned up, indicating his fight to contain the smile. Sam sighed, and held up her hand. "Don't you dare say a word Jack. Not one."


	11. Chapter 10 - Rules

She looked back at Cassie. "There are some conditions."

"Done!"

"Not so fast. One, you do whatever we tell you to do, no matter what it is, without question, the moment we tell you." Sam stated in what Jack often thought of as her parenting voice.

Cassie nodded.

"Two, you will under no circumstances place yourself in a situation that can be dangerous. If something comes up, you will let us know and if something happens to us, you contact Daniel, Teal'c, or General Hammond immediately for help. Understood?" Sam finished.

Cassie nodded.

"Cassie, understood?" Sam asked more firmly.

"Yes ma'am." Cassie replied.

Sam hugged the girl. As Cassie returned the hug, she remarked, "It sucks that the only time you two acknowledge feeling the same thing is when you are telling me what to do."

Jack chuckled as he wrapped his arms around the two of them. "Cassie, you will learn that nothing, nothing will ever scare a parent more that the thought of their child in danger. Sam is only voicing what I feel. And I do agree with her. One hundred percent."

"I know, Jack. It's just scary knowing you two are in danger, yet you still have to worry about me." Cassie replied.

Sam smirked. "Cassie, neither Jack, nor I would have it any other way."

"Besides," Jack added, "you are not helpless. Why do you think I had Teal'c teach you self-defense and spar with your so much before you went to college? And why I had Daniel scout your college choices and give me the run down? I wanted you totally prepared."

Cassie giggled. "Oh I was prepared Jack. I was the only girl who showed up to college with a stun gun, pepper spray and a tactical map of my college with safe areas and dangerous locations highlighted."

Jack looked at Sam. "Well, we need to plan." He said. Then he smiled. "Considering our luck, two or three plans."

Sam nodded. She moved back toward the center area of the room.

Cassie spoke up. "First thing you have to do if Sam is not staying is take out her transponder, like we did you Jack."

Sam looked down at her arm, then back at them. She nodded.

"Be right back." Cassie stated and went through the door into her room. She came back a moment later with a small black bag. She noticed Sam's look. "Mom's old medical bag. Came in handy treating Jack."

Sam nodded and sat down at the small table as Cassie sat across from her and removed items from the bag. She took her scalpel and held it over Sam's arm. "I don't have anesthetic, I'm sorry."

Sam nodded. "I know. It will be fine." She looked up as Jack took her other hand in his.

Cassie nodded and began to make her incision.

Sam noticed he grimaced. She knew it was not due to squeamishness, but because he could not stand to her hurt. She had seen that look many times before. She squeezed his hand.

He smiled and gently squeezed back as Cassie dug the transponder out of the incision with forceps. She placed it on the table and began to clean the wound. She then picked up the kit for stitching.

A moment later, Cassie looked up. "Done." She said as she placed a bandage over the wound.

Sam looked down. "Thanks. And Cassie, you did a great job. Janet would be proud of you. I know Jack and I are."

Cassie blushed. "Well, it will be a while before I get my MD, but hopefully, I will be half as good as mom was."

"You will be as good as doctor as anyone can be Cassie. I promise." Jack said.

He took his weapon from his waistband and brought it down butt end on the transponder, smashing it. He looked up at the surprised faces looking back at him. "Sorry."

He went back to his back and pulled out a notebook and walked over and set it down in front of the two women. This is what I know about Roebuck and his operation. If we are going to plan this together, let's get started."


	12. Chapter 11 - Missing and Realization

Daniel and Teal'c walked down the hall to Cassie's apartment. Daniel remembered the argument Sam and Jack had over Cassie wanting to move out of the dorm and get her own place. Well, not really an argument as much as Sam logically countering Jack's fear of Cassie being on her own. They arrived at the door. Daniel knocked.

After a moment of getting no answer, he looked at Teal'c who nodded. Teal'c looked up and down the hall as Daniel took out a lock pick kit and worked on the lock. A moment later he opened the door. He looked at Teal'c, took out his weapon and nodded. They entered the apartment.

Hammond listened as Teal'c and Daniel reported in. "Sir, there is no sign of Cassie. Her apartment is clean…ish," Daniel said as he looked around.

"But no indication of where she is?" Hammond asked.

"No. Neither her academic counselor nor her professors know where she is either. They are on break, but Cassie was supposed to drop by her counselor's office to plan out her next term. It is the only meeting she has ever missed." Daniel replied.

Hammond sighed. "I think we can safely assume that Cassie is not there. You two beam back here."

Daniel hesitated. "Sir, we don't know for sure…"

"Doctor Jackson, there is something else going on here we need to consider. You two need to get back here so we can work that angle." Hammond replied.

Daniel looked at Teal'c. "Yes sir." He finally replied.

Later, at the SGC, they sat in Hammond's office. Hammond ensured both doors were closed then using a switch hidden under his desk, he killed the video feed.

"I think we have to assume a few things. One, we have a leak in the SGC. Someone has fed vital information out on Jack, Samantha, and most likely you two. And the fact that Cassie is gone, and Samantha managed to apparently survive an attack by an assassin who has never been known to fail and I am forced to conclude that we may have an extra player we overlooked."

"Jack." Daniel said in realization.

Hammond nodded. "Jack."

Teal'c nodded. "It makes sense that if O'Neill survived the attempt on his life he would do anything he could to protect Lieutenant Colonel Carter and Cassandra Frasier. They are the two most…" He paused, apparently cognizant of his audience.

Hammond nodded, knowing full well what was left unsaid. "It's okay, son, what we talk about in here never leaves this office."

"I think that tends to explain another confusion we had as well." Daniel stated. "We all know that Sam would not have shot that assassin knowing he was already wounded and most likely dying. We all also know that if someone was threatening one of us, but especially Cassie or Sam, there is no end to how far Jack would be willing to go to protect his family. He very well could conceivably have executed that guy."

Teal'c and Hammond nodded in agreement.

"If O'Neill eliminated the threat, but neither he nor Colonel Carter has contacted one of us, then he must feel there is still a threat."

"I agree Teal'c. Whoever is ultimately pulling the strings is apparently still out there, and Jack knows it. He knows you would be relatively safe on base, and I am willing to bet my paycheck that Jack knew as soon as I realized SG1 was being targeted I would bring Doctor Jackson onto base and keep a close eye on you two." Hammond said.

"But who is pulling the strings? And what do we do about it?" Daniel asked, clearly frustrated two of his closest friends and Cassie were in danger.

"We need to find the common thread. This threat seems to be earthbound, so NID comes to the top of my list."

"But they have been gutted and with Kinsey gone, they are on the outs with the White House." Daniel replied.

Hammond looked up in thought a minute. He finally regarded the two in the room. "SG1 has damaged both the Trust and the NID. And Jack has personally managed to damage some of their most senior leaders. There is a common thread there. Find it. Report only to me. Do not discuss anything about to this to anyone else, and let me know if you get questions you feel are more than just normal curiosity."

Both Teal'c and Daniel nodded as they got up. "We will find the link." Daniel stated.

"Indeed."

Hammond looked at them both. "I don't think I have to tell you if we don't figure this out, and find a way to help them, Jack may decide to deal with it unilaterally, despite any consequences."

Daniel and Teal'c both exchanged a look as they walked out. They were both aware how protective Jack was, and if he felt the only way to ensure that the people he cared about was to eliminate that threat one by one, he would do that, either until it was gone or he was caught.


	13. Chapter 12 - Tracking the Prey

Jack came to the room and used his key to open the door. Cassie looked up from the table she was sitting at. The hotel in D.C. they had picked was relatively close to where Roebuck worked.

"Any luck?" She asked as he removed his jacket and baseball cap.

"His house is well guarded, but I have a few ideas. You get the pictures I sent?"

Cassie nodded and indicated the laptop she was working at. "Got the pictures and all the cameras you placed are working."

He looked around the room, then back at Cassie. "Sam?"

"She sent her pics, and she set me up with the feed from the security cameras she hacked into so she should be on her way back here anytime." Cassie replied.

They both heard a noise in hall. Jack turned to the door and removed his weapon from his waistband with his right hand, while moving in front of Cassie and gently guiding her back with his left. Cassie reached into the bag on the back of her chair and pulled out the pistol that Jack had reluctantly taught her to use on the way here. He noted with pride she checked the safety and kept the weapon pointed down as she backed deeper into the room against the wall.

The door opened and Sam slipped in. She glanced up and smiled at Jack. Indicating his weapon with a nod of her head. "Just me, and for the record, greeting your future girlfriend with a gun is not generally considered romantic."

Jack smirked as he checked the safety on his weapon and placed it back in his waistband holster. "Future?"

Sam chuckled as she walked up and kissed him. "You know what I mean, besides, it not like we have had a lot of time to have a more…serious relationship."

"Eew, can't you discuss this when I am not around?" Cassie asked, smiling.

Jack and Sam looked at the young girl and grinned. "You've been hinting you want us together for years, now you don't like it?" Jack teased.

Cassie walked to the computer. "I do. But I prefer to know in ignorance of what comes with it."

Grinning, Jack looked back at Sam. "How'd it go?"

Sam removed the hat and coat she had on. "Not bad, but I can tell you with the security at the building, taking him at work will be very hard."

Cassie looked up. "He's moving."

Jack and Sam came to the computer and saw the feed. They saw Roebuck coming down the steps of his building, and to his car that his bodyguard had opened the door to. Jack looked down at the display.

"That's one we got a tracker on." He stated, pointing at the display on the monitoring showing the progress of the car moving through the D.C. streets.

"Too bad we can't hack his phone." Cassie said.

"No way I could get close enough to clone it." Sam replied.

They watched at the car stopped at known high end restaurant.

"Looks like Roebuck is going to have a nice dinner." Jack stated.

Sam looked at Jack. "So now what?"

"By now, or very shortly Roebuck will begin to figure out his star player failed to finish the job. He is going to get rattled and I am betting he will start worrying as well as hopefully will some of his friends. I am hoping we can gain some intel on them." Jack stated as he started to pick up his ball cap and coat.

"Where are you going?" Sam asked.

"That restaurant is only a few minutes' walk from here. I am going to sneak close enough to him to hopefully hear what he has to say."

"Jack, no way. He knows you. Hell, half the city is at least aware of who you are. You would not get near him." Sam said as she began to grab her coat.

Cassie placed her hand on her arm. "You can't either Sam. You are just as well known to these people as Jack. You wouldn't stand a chance."

Sam looked at Jack. They both knew Cassie was right. "I guess we find another way."

Cassie smiled, walked over and grabbed Sam's coat and Jack's ball cap. She put the coat on, and placed the ball cap on her head. "I'll go. He doesn't know me, and chances are any pictures he has seen are almost a decade old."

"NO!" came the reply in unison.

"Guys, come on. We need intel. We are wasting time. I can do this."

Sam and Jack appeared to have one of their silent conversations then looked at the girl. "Okay Cassie. But under no circumstances are you to talk to the man. Got it?" Jack stated.

Cassie nodded, then seeing Jack's face. "Yes sir, I got it."

Sam looked at Cassie. "This is for real Cassie. No playing." She handed Cassie a transmitter and indicated to put it into her ear. Cassie complied as Jack dug a knit cap out of his backpack.

"Cassie, I will be close. If for any reason you feel threatened in any way, get out of there. I will come for you if need be." Jack said and he put on his coat and the knit watch cap.

Jack could see Sam was uneasy sending in Cassie, but knowing Jack was going to be there made her feel somewhat better.

"Cassie I will be monitoring everything. I will hear what you hear. Okay?" Sam asked.

"Okay." She sighed. "Let's do this."


	14. Chapter 13 - Figuring it Out

Hammond looked up as Daniel and Teal'c barged in without knocking. He raised his eyebrows.

Daniel, realizing what they had done, had the sense to look sheepish. "Sorry sir, I think we have some news on…" He looked back at the door.

Teal'c took his meaning and closed the door and walked to the other door and closed it as Hammond closed the video feed to his office.

"What have you got, gentlemen?" Hammond asked.

"Daniel Roebuck." Daniel stated.

"Kinsey's former aide?" Hammond asked.

"Indeed, but he was much more than that General Hammond." Teal'c replied.

"Roebuck was playing all sides. He had links to the NID and the Trust, as well as many more shadow organizations. His prestige took a major hit when Kinsey was forced out, and the NID and Trust were crippled. He has already stated how much he holds Jack responsible for that. Now it seems he is trying to climb back up the ladder of power." Daniel explained as he laid several documents down on Hammond's desk.

Hammond began to browse through them.

"General Hammond, please take note of the SGC personnel file in the paperwork." Teal'c stated.

Hammond glanced up at Teal'c then began to thumb through the documentation until he found the file. He thumbed through it and looked up. "Our leak?"

"It is my assumption General Hammond. As you can tell, there is a family tie." Teal'c replied.

Hammond's face clouded. He reached for his phone. As he picked it up Daniel spoke up.

"Hold on a second sir. I think I have a plan to use this."

Hammond looked at him a moment, then lowered the phone. "Go on."

"Well, I am positive that Roebuck is our man. I am also positive that Jack knows that as well and is actively hunting him. I am willing to bet that he, and at least Sam is with him wherever Roebuck is, which appears to D.C. I think we can use our mole to rattle Roebuck's cage and maybe put him off balance."

Hammond looked at him. "You know that if he slips up and exposes a weakness, there is a good chance that Jack will use the opportunity to apply lethal force."

Daniel and Teal'c exchanged a glance. Teal'c spoke first. "General Hammond, this man is responsible for an attack on O'Neill, Colonel Carter, and has placed the safety of Cassandra Frasier in question. I for one see no problem with O'Neill removing this threat to his family."

Hammond nodded. "Then we are agreed. What is your plan Doctor Jackson?"


	15. Chapter 14 - Change up and Recognition

Jack slipped into the restaurant and went to the bar. He made sure where sat he could see the restaurant. He spotted Roebuck. Surprisingly, he was alone. Either his dinner date did not show up, or was late. Roebuck was drinking a glass of wine.

Jack noticed Cassie walked in. She glanced his direction then noticed Roebuck. She noted he was alone, and made a decision. She walked to the bathroom. She did not notice Jack's following her with his eyes, his face muscles working to hide his confusion.

Cassie went into the bathroom and took off her coat and hat. She looked in mirror and mussed her hair. She rolled up the hat inside the jacket and straightened her shirt, pulling the neck down low to show off a hint of cleavage. She breathed deeply and walked out. As she walked back through the bar, she made sure to walk close to where Jack was sitting. She placed the coat in the chair next to him as she walked by.

Jack watched with apprehension as she approached Roebuck's table. What the hell are you doing, Cassie?

About that time Sam spoke up in his earpiece. "Jack, what the hell is she doing?"

Assuming Sam had hacked into the security cameras of the restaurant and bar he shrugged.

"What the hell do you mean you don't know?" Came Sam's very agitated reply.

Oh boy.

About that time they heard Cassie talking over the earpiece. She apparently slipped the waiter some money to seat her next to Roebuck. Jack sighed and heard a similar sound come over his earpiece from Sam.

After a moment they heard Cassie talk. "Excuse me, could you recommend a good wine?"

Jack noticed Roebuck look up in surprise. He made no effort to hide his leering and looked Cassie up and down. He tensed.

He heard in his earpiece. "Easy Jack, she is fine for now."

Jack slowly turned and watched.

Roebuck looked at the attractive young redhead. "Of course. They have a really good house Riesling. I highly recommend it."

Cassie smiled. "Thanks, I will try it. She snaked her hand into her purse and activated a device. She picked up a menu and pretended to read.

Sam came on Jack's earpiece. "She must have taken my scanner."

They both noticed Cassie nodded subtly.

"I have his cell phone." Sam said.

Cassie made an exaggerated effort to look at her watch.

"Waiting for someone?" Roebuck asked her.

"Yes. I have a blind date if you can believe I fell for that." Cassie stated.

Roebuck looked at her a moment. "I find it hard to believe that a woman as pretty as you has to be fixed up on a blind date."

"Easy Jack. Stay put." Cassie and Jack both heard over the earpieces. Cassie could imagine Jack was fit to be tied. She had better cut this short.

"My friends thought I needed to get out more." Cassie replied. She made it a point to tune out Sam calming Jack down over the earpiece.

"Well, I…" he was stopped when his phone went off. "Excuse me."

Cassie nodded as he turned back to his table.

She tried to listen.

"What?...Then find them…I know that…Look, just get results, not excuses."

Cassie could tell that he was agitated. He slammed his phone down. He blew out a slow breath and looked at his watch. He suddenly seemed to remember that Cassie was there.

"Sorry about that. Some work trouble."

"No problem." She looked at her watch again.

"Your date seems to be as late as my dinner appointment. Would you like to step out on the patio for a cigarette while we wait?" Roebuck asked her.

Cassie smiled. "Sure. Could you give a moment?" She asked as she gathered her purse to make her escape via appearing to go to the restroom.

"Cassandra Frasier!" she heard over her earpiece. It was all she could so not to wince.

About that time she noticed a shadow move up to Roebuck's table. _Oh crap_. Cassie looked away.

Daniel Jackson stood at Roebuck's table as Roebuck turned to face him.

Can I help you?" He asked.

Daniel smirked and sat down without being asked. He did not seem to notice who was sitting at the next table. Cassie wanted to leave, but was very curious as to what was going on and assumed Jack and Sam would be too. She was about to decide the risk was too great when Sam came over the earpiece.

"I have control of his phone Cassie, I can hear what is said. Get out of there."

Cassie slipped out of her chair and walked quickly back to the bar area. She grabbed the coat off the chair and walked to the bathroom.

Daniel looked at Roebuck. "Are we going to pretend you don't know who I am?"

Roebuck's face hardened. "I know who you are Doctor Jackson. My question is why you are here?"

Daniel looked at the man a moment. "I am here to let you know that we know who and what you are, and what you are doing. I am also here to tell you that you have greatly underestimated us if you think you can get away with it."

Roebuck smirked. "That's the best you can do? Threats and innuendo?"

Daniel smiled. "I am not here to spar with a political flunky with delusions of grandeur. I am here to tell you that I am going to bring you down."

Daniel noticed the Roebuck kept looking past him towards the door.

"If you are waiting for your body guard, he is…busy." Daniel said. He knew he hit home by the look on the man's face. Daniel got up.

"You are an idiot Roebuck. That you are willing to sacrifice this planet's safety for your own agenda is bad enough, but you made a terrible mistake thinking you could take out members of my family without consequence. Learn this face Roebuck, because it is the face of the person who is going to destroy you." Daniel turned and left without giving Roebuck a chance to reply.

Roebuck shifted uncomfortably. He would never admit, but he was scared. He was well aware that despite appearances, Doctor Daniel Jackson could be a very dangerous man. His time under O'Neill and on SG1 had proven he was more than capable of taking care of himself. The fact that Jackson showed up here and confronted him publically meant that he was exposed. He also began to wonder what the hell happened to his bodyguard. He turned to the table beside him. The pretty young girl was gone. Figures. He grabbed his phone and looked at the time. Just as he was about to leave, his appointment finally showed up.

Daniel walked out of the restaurant. He nodded at the car in the VIP slot and watched at Teal'c slid out of the back seat.

"I heard the conversation Daniel Jackson. Do you think you got the point across?" Teal'c asked as they walked down the street.

"I think he is rattled. Hopefully it will cause him to make a mistake. Is the bodyguard…?"

"He will recover." Was all Teal'c allowed. Teal'c studied his friend. "You seem concerned Daniel Jackson."

"I swear I saw Cassie in there Teal'c. Sitting at the table next to Roebuck." Daniel replied.

"Are you sure?"

"Pretty sure. Obviously I could not say anything to her or act like I knew her, but it was her." Daniel replied.

Teal'c considered this a moment. "Then O'Neill and Colonel Carter must have been nearby. Neither one would allow Cassandra Frasier to be placed in danger."

Daniel looked at his friend, concern on his face. "Unless Cassie is acting on her own out of a sense of loyalty to Jack and Sam."


	16. Chapter 15 - In Trouble

Cassie came back into the bar with the coat on and her hair tucked up under the hat. She brushed Jack as she walked by on her way out the door. Jack set his beer down, placed some money on the counter and walked out.

"What the hell were you thinking Cassie?" He began as they walked.

"I knew we needed access to his phone. It was the only way I could think of to get close enough to use Sam's scanner." Cassie replied. She refused to look at Jack.

"Do you realize…" Jack stopped as Sam cut in on the earpiece.

"You two quit arguing and get back here."

Jack sighed and looked as Cassie. They could both tell by the tone in Sam's voice that she was beyond irritated.

As they walked, Jack put his arm over her shoulders. She looked up. "Sorry if I got you in trouble with Sam."

"We just want you safe Cassie. It's part of the deal of being a parent. You want to protect your kids. In this particular case, I slipped up." Jack said.

Sam listened over the feed. She smiled to herself. Knowing it or not, Cassie may be helping Jack past his biggest hurdle. His fear of failure as a parent.

"Jack, you didn't slip up. I took a risk. You and Sam have been great parents. You need to know that you are everything I could hope a father would be." Cassie said.

They got back into the apartment to a stern looking Sam.

Jack instinctively stepped in front of Cassie, which was not lost on Sam. "Sam, I screwed up. I'm sorry."

Cassie stepped out from behind him. "Sam, it was me. Jack had no idea…"

Sam looked at her. "Cassie, go sit." She said. Pointing to the table in the room.

Cassie's face flushed. "Yes ma'am." As she walked to the table.

Sam turned to Jack, who flinched.

Expecting to be chewed out, he was shocked when Sam hugged him. She whispered into his ear. "Thank you for watching over her."

Jack was shocked. "Umm…okay?"

Sam smirked as she turned to Cassie. "Cassie, what were you thinking?"

Cassie flinched. "Sam, I'm sorry. I just though the best way to make sure you had access to his communications was to get close enough to him for you to scan his phone and take control. The only way I knew to do that was to flirt with him."

Sam's facial expression remained firm. "Granted. But next time, you do not ever expose yourself like that again. It was all I could do to keep Jack from killing him on the spot for just looking at you. And what if he recognized you?"

"Sam, I am not a little girl anymore. I know how to handle guys. And he was a pervert. But I saw a chance to get more access, and I took it."

Sam nodded. "I know, and it worked. But Cassie, Jack is right. We cannot and will not allow you to place yourself in danger."

Cassie sighed. "I know, and I am sorry but you have to know I will do whatever it takes to help you and Jack."

Sam walked over to her. "I know Cass. I'm sorry, I am just…"

"Cassie, knowing you put yourself at risk, and had to be close to someone so dangerous just has Sam and I a little off balance." Jack supplied.

Cassie hugged Sam. "I'm sorry you were so worried. I won't do that again, but I just wanted to get what you needed. I want this over with. I want you and Jack safe and back home." She pulled back and smiled at Sam. "Well as safe as you can be jumping through the Stargate to fight who knows what enemy."

With her arms still around Sam's hip she looked at Jack. "What was Daniel doing there?"

Jack waited a moment before answering. "I think Daniel, Teal'c and Hammond figured out what is going on and who is behind it."

"I didn't see Teal'c." Cassie pointed out.

"Something kept Roebuck's minion from responding when he pushed the panic button transmitter on his watch. I am guessing that was Teal'c." Jack said.

Sam was once again amazed at Jack's ability to observe. She has of course noticed the subtle motion Roebuck had made when Roebuck spotted Daniel, but was very surprised Jack had. She figured someday she would learn to never underestimate him. She let go Cassie and walked to her computer. "You two need to listen to this."

She taped on the keyboard and a recording played. Cassie knew immediately it was the phone call Roebuck took at the table.

"What?" Roebuck said

"Your man failed. Epically. Carter is missing and his body is at the SGC. And the girl is missing too. I sent a team to her school, but no one has seen her." The voice on the phone replied

"Then find them…" Roebuck ordered.

"That is not going to be easy." The voice replied.

"I know that…Look, just get results, not excuses." Roebuck stated.

The recording clicked off.


	17. Chapter 16 - Reassurance

Jack and Sam looked at each other. There was no doubt in their minds Roebuck had ordered the hit on Jack and Sam. There was no doubt in their mind the girl mentioned was Cassie.

Sam watched as Jack's face clouded over. He looked at Cassie then back at Sam. His face hardened and he moved to the door.

Sam moved quickly to block his path. "Jack, calm down and let's think this through." She pleaded placing a hand on his chest.

Jack looked at her. "He tried to have you killed, and who knows what his plan for Cassie was? I am going to put a bullet in his brain." He growled.

Cassie walked over and gently placed her hand on his arm. "Jack, we know you are upset. We know you want to protect us, but we have to do this the right way and think it through or we will never be able to return home as a family."

Jack looked at the young girl and Sam could feel the tension leave his body as he calmed down. She was proud of Cassie for being able to logically get through to Jack, although she was not surprised. Jack had been pretty much wrapped around her finger since she came to earth.

Jack looked at them and nodded. He moved back to the table. "Okay, so what do you have in mind?"

Sam looked back at her laptop a moment then sat down. She tapped on the keyboard. "He's back in his office. There is too much risk trying to get to him there."

Cassie walked behind Sam and peered over her shoulder. "That won't help anyway." She said.

Sam and Jack look at her in surprise.

"Why not?" Jack asked.

"Everything you guys have done, forced Kinsey out, gutting the NID, exposing the Trust and damaging their reach has always led to one thing. More trouble. You kept the NID at bay, and Kinsey came to the forefront. You get rid of Kinsey, and the NID was still there. You get them taken care of and the Trust comes out. You force them back and now Roebuck. There is always someone." Cassie explained.

Jack and Sam exchanged a look. Sam smiled comfortingly. "Honey, there will always be threats, but the only way to deal with them is to confront them as they appear."

"I know that, but this is a chance to help take care of a lot of it all at once. Roebuck is apparently plugged into everything. If we can tap into all he knows, maybe trick him into exposing who he deals with, we can get them all." Cassie pointed out. "Cut off the head off all of it." She added viciously.

Sam's alarm showed on her face as Jack looked at her. With pain in his gut he realized his take no prisoner hunt for revenge had spilled over and tainted Cassie.

Sam watched as Jack's face paled considerably. She knew exactly what he was feeling and felt a bout of sympathy for him. Cassie must have read their minds. She walked up to Jack and looked up to him.

"Jack, I mean bring them to justice, expose them. Not kill them. There has been more than enough killing." The young girl said softly.

Sam watched the relief wash over Jack as he reached out and hugged Cassie tightly.

He held her tightly for a moment, eyes watering then released her. "Excuse me a moment."

He left quickly to head into the bedroom. Sam watched him go in and then looked back to see a confused Cassie looking after him.

"Sam, did I say something wrong?"

Sam smiled. "No Sweetie. In fact, I think what you said was almost perfect."

Cassie looked even more confused.

"Cassie, you have to know that Jack considers you his daughter. And every father wants to keep their daughters safe and untouched by the nastiness of the world. Because of what happened…well, let's just say Jack has massive doubts about his ability to be a good parent. You just went a long way to proving that he is doing a good job." Sam explained.

Cassie looked back at the closed door. "Jack has been a great dad to me. I can't imagine anyone doing a better job." She protested.

Sam grinned at the young girl. "You know that Cass, and I know that, but you have to remember that Jack carries a lot of demons, and for a moment, he was terrified that some of his…traits had rubbed off on you. Jack has had to endure and do some terrible things in his life and he goes to extreme lengths to ensure you are not exposed to that aspect of his life. It may sound strange to you, but he wants you to remain the sweet, kind, innocent and caring young girl you have always been in his eyes."

Cassie glanced back at the door. "Everything I am is because of Mom, you and Jack. I miss Mom so much, but I could never have had better parents than you and Jack. He has done more for me than any child could possibly deserve."

Sam got up to move to the bedroom. "I know Sweetie, but you have to understand that Jack took the loss of his son extremely hard. Any parent would, but he blames himself, and that has been a terrible thing for him to bear. I can say that you have done more to help him past his doubts than anyone."

Cassie smiled. "Let me check on him." She said moving past Sam. She paused and looked at Sam with concern on her face. "Umm, Sam?"

"What Honey?"

"About the innocent part. Jack knows I have had a couple of boyfriends right?" Cassie asked.

Sam chuckled. "Let's not bring that up that right now, okay? We can broach that later."

Cassie nodded. "I would prefer not having a reputation of someone whose boyfriends suddenly die off."

She walked to the door and knocked. "Jack?"

Jack opened the door and came out. "Yeah, Sweetie? Sorry, had to…"

Cassie didn't give him chance. She took his hand in hers and looked at him. "Jack, I don't care about what you have done in the past, and I understand you have had things, bad things, happen to you and have had to do bad things in order to survive. It's a testament to your character that you are as good a person as you are after dealing with that. And you have saved countless lives and even planets, but the thing that makes you a hero to me is your undying love and devotion you have shown me as a father. I could not hope to be a better person that what I have become under yours and Sam's guidance."

Sam watched them closely, eyes wet with moisture and Jack hugged the young girl.

"I just don't want you to be like I am Cassie, have to do the things I have done, and…"

"Jack, I love you. You are my Dad. I could think of nothing better than being like you." Cassie replied softly.

"I love you too Cassie." Jack replied, for once not masking his emotions.


	18. Chapter 17 - Reluctant Decision

Sam smiled at them then turned to the computer as it beeped. "Guys, he's making a phone call." She said as she walked to the computer.

Jack and Cassie quickly came over. Cassie wrapped her arms around both Jack and Sam's waists. They listened as the call connected.

"Hello."

"We have a problem." Roebuck said.

"You have a problem. You promised you had a method to ensure you would get back on the inside. You said to do that, you wanted had to eliminate some people. You apparently failed." The unknown voice replied.

"Your recommended hot shot killer failed. He only managed to eliminate O'Neill. Carter killed your man and escaped. That was not my fault. It only happened because your guy couldn't finish his job." Roebuck stated angrily.

"The failure was not on us. We provided you an asset. We cannot control the result of the use of that asset. I specifically told you to grab the girl first and use her as bait and eliminate them all, but you didn't want to do it that way."

Cassie felt Jack tense at the mention of using her as bait. "Easy Jack, I am safe because of you and Sam."

"Okay, I screwed up there, I admit. I should have gone after the brat and used her, I get that." Roebuck stated.

Cassie's face took on a definite scowl. This time Sam spoke up. "Calm down, Sweetie, you already know he is a sleazy creep."

There was silence on the line for a minute. Roebuck must have decided his contact wouldn't say anything without talking. "Jackson showed up. He knows something."

"We know."

"Are you watching me?" Roebuck asked.

"Do you really think we trust you enough to no watch you? Especially after you bungled this so badly?" The voice replied.

This time Roebuck said nothing.

The unknown contact started again. "We need to meet."

"When and where?" Roebuck asked, nervously.

"We will contact you." The voice replied.

There was a click and it was obvious the phone call was over.

"Sounds like his friends are already a little upset with him." Sam noted.

"And he is nervous. He is scared of them and scared because Daniel showed up. Did you hear his voice?" Cassie asked.

Jack looked at the computer. With trackers on his phone and car, and access to the cameras at his home and office, they had a pretty good chance of catching him when he moved from either. "So, wait and watch, or rattle his cage a little more?"

Sam looked at him a moment, then back at the computer. "Let's just keep an eye on him for the rest of the day. Let him get comfortable again. We can figure out a way to disrupt his world once he thinks he is in control again."

Jack indicated the dot on the computer showing Roebuck in his office building. "One thing is for certain, we have to be very careful. It obvious that someone else is watching him. If they are watching him, we don't want to be seen by accident."

Sam and Cassie both nodded.

For the next hour and a half, Cassie watched the computer. She made sure to monitor the phone calls they recorded for any information or contact that might be interested and since Sam had managed to hack his email as well, she was going through them. She glanced over at the bed where Sam and Jack were napping. They both had to get rest since they both adamantly refused to allow Cassie to help with any nighttime surveillance. The both made it clear that Cassie would remain in the room, with the door locked at night. She smiled at them. They truly were her family. And now that they were honest with each other, they could all be just that much closer and happier. She suppressed a giggle. Maybe together they would realize she was in fact legally an adult capable of making her own decisions. She doubted it though. She looked back at the emails.

At exactly two hours after lying down, Jack eased out of bed to keep from waking Sam and walked over to Cassie, who wrapped her arm around his waist. He looked down.

"Anything?" He asked quietly?

"Not really. The guy is a creep to judge by some of his emails. He did make a dinner reservation for seven though. He only made the reservation, so no idea if anyone is joining him."

"Okay," Jack looked at his watch. "I can get over there and see what's up."

Cassie sighed. "Jack, we have been over this. You cannot risk it. You know that too many people know you."

Jack frowned. "I know where this is going and absolutely not. You are not going."

"Jack, come on. We already know he doesn't know who I am. If I am there and he doesn't see me, then we are all good. If he does, I can use that to get more information." Cassie pointed out.

"No. I don't want you any closer to that little ba…man than you have to."

Cassie almost grinned at Jack's near slip of the tongue. She knew she was one of the few people he absolutely went out of the way to watch his language for.

"Jack…" Cassie began but got cut off.

"What are you two fussing about?" Sam asked. Neither Jack nor Cassie had noticed her get up.

Jack turned. "Cassie has it in her head she is going to follow Roebuck to dinner tonight."

Cassie rolled her eyes. Sam caught the movement and raised her eyebrows. Cassie's face flushed. "Sorry." She looked down.

Sam looked at the computer a second and then back at the two. "Okay, Cassie, catch me up on what happened while we napped, then what is going on now. After that, Jack and I will make the decision."

Seeing Cassie was about to say something Sam cut her off. "Cassie, remember our agreement for you to come here."

Cassie didn't reply for a moment then finally answered. "Yes, ma'am."

The spent the next five minutes catching Sam up. Sam listened as she perused emails.

When they got done, she was quiet a minute. "Cassie, Jack is right about the danger…"

Seeing Cassie's face fall she quickly added, "However, Jack, I have to agree, she is the only one of us who can get close to Roebuck."

Jack looked like he was about to reply then closed his mouth. He looked at the two most important women in his life. He sighed. "Okay, but only if I am able to get close enough for back up."

Sam felt relief. Although Jack had always been the one in charge, it was a poorly kept secret that he allowed Sam to guide his decisions. It was, in fact, known in the SGC that it was a good idea to get Sam's help when Jack was in a particularly cantankerous mood. She made very sure to never abuse the consideration Jack gave her. She also knew that when it came to Cassie, as protective as he was, he had always more often than not deferred to Sam's judgment when it came to decisions concerning her. And he always made sure she was informed of any decision he made on his own.

Sam reached out and took Jack's hand. He smiled at her. "I accept your judgment Sam. And Cassie, it has absolutely nothing to do with me doubting your abilities. I just don't like exposing you to danger."

"I know Jack, but like I said, I would do anything to help you and Sam." Cassie said gently.

"So, how do you want to pull this off?" Jack asked.


	19. Chapter 18 - Family and Plan in Motion

Sam outlined her plan. Jack was happy to see that Cassie interacting with Roebuck was only a backup plan if she could not get close enough to keep an eye on him with him noticing. They were finishing up the planning when the computer beeped. They all went to the computer as the intercepted phone call began.

"Hello." Roebuck answered.

"We meet tonight. We will text you the location." The unknown man replied.

"What time?" Roebuck asked.

"We will let you know."

Roebuck must have decided he needed to show he could not be pushed around. "I have an appointment at seven. I can meet after nine."

There was no reply for a moment and then the voice replied. "Fine."

A click indicated the call was over.

Sam looked up. "Tonight's the night."

Jack and Cassie nodded. "So we show up where the meeting is and what?" Cassie asked.

Jack frowned. "Cassie…"

Cassie looked at him. Her face firm. "Jack, I have a vested interest in seeing this through. These people are responsible for almost killing you, and attacking Sam. They even threatened me. I know you want me safe. I appreciate that, but you both know that when I graduate, I am joining the Air Force and hopefully the SGC and even being a doctor there does not necessarily mean being safe all the time. You have to accept that I am an adult and capable of making decisions. I am going with you two."

Sam closely watched Jack's expression. She was aware this could go badly.

Cassie must have been worried as well. "I will do what you say, and I will stay out of the way. I promise not to take any unnecessary risks, but I need you to accept that I am ready to face this. I am ready because of you and Sam and everything you have done for me and taught me."

Jack glanced at Sam, who nodded imperceptibly. She was not surprised. She knew Jack would never make a decision like that without her input. He finally spoke. "Okay, but you will do exactly what Sam and I tell you to do, no questions asked, and no arguments."

Cassie smiled as she gave him a quick hug. "I won't let you down."

Jack looked down at her; the surprise was evident on his face. "Cassie, it was never a matter of you letting me down. Never, ever have you let either one of us down. We are proud of you and all you have accomplished. It's just that…look, I have been a parent, and I screwed that up and the cost was something I could never experience again."

Cassie took his hand into hers. "Jack, what happened to your son was a tragic accident that no one should ever have to go through, but you were not to blame. I know from personal experience that you made sure he knew all the rules, and how dangerous guns can be. It was a terrible accident. But you need to know that you have a great father. Considering you helped raise a daughter who admittedly can be a handful, you have done wonderful."

Jack smiled. "I love you Cassie. I just want you safe."

Cassie gained an impish grin. "Seems to me the safest place to be is with you two. Grandpa George always said you guys always had a habit of beating all the odds."

"I think that is mainly due to Sam being the smartest person on the planet and always willing to bend or break a few physics laws to fix my mistakes, but hey, who I am I to argue with wise old Grampa George?" Jack replied.

He looked over at Sam. Ignoring her raised eyebrows he was sure was a result of referring to General Hammond as 'Wise Old Grampa George' he asked. "Plan?"

They worked out their plan, and since they were well aware of how their plans went, came up with a few backup plans, which amused Cassie to no end. As it got closer to Roebuck's reservation time, with no text, phone call or email telling him where the meeting was, Cassie changed and got ready to go to the restaurant. This time they would all go. Sam would stay in the rental van, while Jack covered Cassie inside. Cassie was shocked when Jack checked her weapon and handed it to her.

"I hope you never have to use this, but if so, remember everything I taught you." He said, his voice flat.

Cassie took the weapon and on instinct, removed the magazine, cleared it, replaced the magazine and worked the slide to load a round, then checked the safety. She looked up as she slipped the weapon in her purse. "Sorry. I know you just…"

"No apologies, that was exactly the right thing to do anytime you are handed a weapon, even by Sam or I." Jack said.

Sam smiled. She had not been exactly crazy about Cassie having to learn how to handle a weapon, but Jack had insisted that if she was coming with them, she needed to know how, and besides, he reasoned, if she did in fact join the Air Force, she would have to qualify on a weapon. They both knew that Janet had been surprisingly well versed in the use of weapons, and they both remembered the look of terror on Nirrti staring down the barrel of the weapon Janet had pointed at her head when she held the key to Cassie's life.

They gathered their gear and left the room. Once in the van, Jack drove towards the restaurant. "How close do you have to be to get a signal Sam?"

She looked up a moment in thought, then over at him. "I would like to be within one hundred feet of the restaurant, but don't know if we can pull that off in D.C. at a nice restaurant."

Jack smirked and pulled off the road. "Be right back."

Sam looked at Cassie in the back and saw she was just a puzzled as she was. They heard noises on the side of the van, first the driver's side, then the back doors. Sam looked at her review mirror as Jack came to her side of the van and began to pull on the side of the van. She was surprised as he removed what appeared to be a sheet of plastic. She realized it was a form vinyl tape covering the whole side of the van. Jack pulled the vinyl off and wadded hit up. He reached down and picked up several wadded pieced of tape on the ground and walked to a dumpster and put them in. He then walked back to the van. Sam noticed as their eyes met he adopted his cocky grin. She looked back at the review mirror. Although due to the angle she couldn't tell what it said, she could see writing down the side the side panels of the van that had previously been covered.

Jack got back in and started the van. He looked at Sam. "Should be able to now." He said as he drove back into traffic.

Jack was about a block away when he looked back as Cassie in the review mirror. "Cassie, since we are going to have to get close to the building, I am going to pull up to the curb and you hop out. We will park the van close to the front."

Sam turned to Cassie. "Got your earpiece in Sweetie?"

"Yes ma'am." Cassie replied as she moved to the door.

"Everything else you need?"

"Yes ma'am."

"Cassie, under no circumstances are you to take any unnecessary risks. You wait until I tell you Jack is in the building before you move from the front, you got it?" Sam ordered.

"Yes ma'am." Cassie replied. She then looked at both of them. "You two be careful as well."

"Okay, and you know the backup plan. Something goes wrong, you head back to the hotel. Get your stuff and get out of town. Contact Daniel, Teal'c, or General Hammond." Sam said.

Cassie nodded as the van stopped. She looked up. "I love you guys."

Without waiting for a response, she pulled the handle, hopped out, closed the door and pounded the door twice to let Jack know she was clear.


	20. Chapter 19 - Dangerous Liason

Jack pulled away and he glanced at Sam. "She will be fine Sam."

Sam nodded as she moved into the back of the van to get set up.

Jack swung into the curb at the blocked off section reserved for VIPs. He got out and walked to the back of the van and opened the door just enough to grab orange emergency cones he had placed there. He closed the door and pulled the two cones apart and made a show of placing one at the back outside corner of the van. As he walked to the front, he looked up. As expected, someone from the restaurant was coming to challenge him parking here.

The man looked at the side of the van and walked up to him. "How long are you going to be here?"

"Don't know." Jack replied. "I'm just carrying parts the techs might need. They are down in the tunnels doing repairs. I was told to just park here and be ready to lower parts." He said, pointing to the manhole cover a few feet away.

The man looked to where Jack pointed, then back at him. His face showed irritation.

"Want me to call my boss to explain it to you?" Jack asked.

The man shook his head in frustration. "No, that's okay. Just try and hurry it up and stay out of the way."

"You got it." As Jack walked to the side and opened the door and hopped in. As he closed the door, he saw Cassie walking by. Their eyes met, and she gave slight smile as she walked by. Jack closed the door.

"Cassie is here." He said as he removed his knit cap and pulled out his baseball cap. He switched his jacket out for his nicer, leather one. Once complete he came over to Sam.

"You ready?" He asked.

Sam nodded. "Yes. I have both your earpieces, and still have his phone. I have there security cameras. For such a ritzy place, they have terrible security on their network. By the way, his car is on the move to the front of his building, so I assume he is getting ready to come to the restaurant."

She looked him over. She reached out and straightened the collar on his shirt, something she knew only she would have been allowed to do. She gave him a peck on the lips.

"Take care of our girl." She whispered.

"I will." He replied as he opened the back door and hopped out. He moved down the street side of the cars parked along the curb, making sure the man at the door of the restaurant could not see him, then cut back to the sidewalk and walked towards the restaurant as a normal customer.

He walked in and looked to find the bar. Seeing it he waved off the hostess and walked to the bar. Cassie was sitting at the bar with a beer in front of her. He went to an open spot at the end of the bar and sat down.

Sam came over the earpiece. "Cassie, don't you dare drink too much. You need your wits about you."

Sam watched as Cassie smiled. She laid her hand on the menu beside her and her fingers rested just below some text. Due to the resolution of the security cameras at the restaurant, Sam could not make out the text. She had a hunch.

"Non-alcoholic beer?"

Cassie moved her hand as if she were straightening her hair and nodded slightly.

"Good girl. Maybe you could teach Jack that trick."

Sam was rewarded by seeing Jack adjust his cap on his head; his middle finger raised enough to ensure she knew what he meant. She giggled. "That was not nice, Jack."

A beep got her attention. "Heads up, Roebuck just showed."

Jack looked over at Cassie and noticed she was viewing him out of the corner of her eye. He smiled reassuringly.

Roebuck came into the restaurant and talked to the hostess. As he was being led to his table, something at the bar caught his eye. He stopped and said something to the hostess and walked into the bar. He walked up to Cassie and leaned over her shoulder.

"Hey beautiful, you ditched me the other day."

Cassie turned to face him as she heard Sam trying to calm Jack down over the earpiece. Her heart was racing. This would have been so much better if he had not seen her.

She smiled. "You were having a bad day, and had a visitor. I decided that waiting for a blind date I didn't want, plus listening to you argue with someone was not how I wanted to spend my day."

She started to turn back when Roebuck placed his hand on her shoulder. She looked down at the hand then back at him with a frown.

He removed the hand quickly. "Sorry, didn't mean to be so forward."

Cassie smiled again. "Just as long as we are both sure you know that I am not one who likes to be manhandled."

"No problem. Look, I have a working dinner tonight, but they will not show up until seven thirty at the earliest. How about we go out on the patio where there is more room and we can talk?" He pointed out the door where the patio was.

Cassie got worried. If she refused, she might make Roebuck suspicious, but if she went, Jack's back would be to her, and she had no idea if there were cameras for Sam to watch. She had to make a decision. "Okay."

She grabbed her purse and her drink from the bar and slid off her stool. She looked up at a camera as she did so.

"I have camera feed from out there Cassie, but it is not very well lighted. Stay close to the windows or lights. Do not let him lead you into low light areas, especially by the railing." Sam said.

Cassie coughed to hide the nod she gave. She tried not to tense as she felt Roebuck's hand on the small of her back as they walked to the door. She was not sure she was going to handle it if he tried putting his hand other places or tried to hold her hand.

She noticed Jack looked down, hiding his face as they went by. Judging by how much Sam trying to sooth him on the earpiece, he was ready to kill Roebuck here and now. She wished she could reassure him.

They walked out onto the deck. Cassie looked for a table close by. She felt Roebuck lean over her shoulder. He pointed to a point by the railing. She shook her head and turned to an open table and began to sit.

"Good girl." Sam said over the earpiece.

Sam could see Roebuck frown but he recovered quickly and pulled out her chair for her. He then sat across from her.

He smiled. "I thought we might have more privacy over there, but this is nice."

Cassie smirked. "We don't know each other well enough to go somewhere more private. I don't even know your name or what you do."

Roebuck's smile became wolfish as he reached into his suitcoat pocket. He pulled out a pack of cigarettes and pulled two out as he spoke. "Well, we can fix that now. My name is Daniel Roebuck, and I perform corporate trouble shooting for several firms across the country."

Crap. Cassie watched as he pulled the two cigarettes out. She had no doubt that because she had agreed to one earlier; he was going to expect her to smoke with him. She quickly racked her brain to come up with a reason not to without making him suspicious.

He leaned over and offered her a cigarette.

"No thanks, I just had one had one earlier." Cassie said without thinking.

He frowned a moment, then put one back. Cassie was afraid she blew it and was about to go ahead and take it when he simply set the pack back down.

He lit his cigarette and inhaled deeply. He blew out the smoke as Cassie wondered how someone could enjoy that.

"So you fix problems for corporations?" She asked. "What kind or problems?"

"Well, let's just say that sometimes a company has a problem they need removed with help from someone with special knowledge and connections." Roebuck stated smugly.

She knew Roebuck was just dying to prove how powerful a man he was so she decided to play up to that. She leaned forward and smiled coyly. "And you are the just the man with that connection and knowledge? That means you must be a powerful person."

Sam had to smile to herself. Cassie was playing Roebuck like a violin and he was falling for it.

Roebuck grinned. He had this girl eating out of the palm of his hand. "Well, you could say that. I just prefer to think of it as providing a valuable service."

Cassie felt her stomach turn at having to flirt with this man and pretend to be nice to him. "So can you tell me what you are working on now?"

Roebuck looked at her and tried to keep his excitement down. He was going to get this girl into his bed. Why not tempt her with an indication of his power. "Well, I can't go into specifics, but I am working with three very well-known technology corporations to remove a major obstacle to their being able to make great leaps forward."

"Really? How does that work?" Cassie asked, making sure to lean in and look completely interested.

Roebuck paused. He wasn't prepared to answer a question like that honestly. At least not until he had this girl under his complete control. "Well, there is a group of four people working in the government who were stopping these companies from proceeding with their work. I have already arranged for one to…retire and will have the other three…leave government service soon to pave the way for the companies to do what they need to do to advance their knowledge."

"Why would these people try and stop a company from advancing technology? Is it dangerous?" Cassie prodded. She made sure to not show the nervousness in her voice.

"Careful Cass" She heard Sam over the earpiece.

Cassie slightly nodded as she watched his reaction carefully. Her hand had already slid to her purse, just in case.

"There are always people in the government who want to make a name for themselves by holding up legitimate advancement. They just can't stand to see progress I guess." Roebuck said coldly. He looked down and indicated the pack of cigarettes.

Cassie quickly shook her head. "I need to quit." Who the hell could do that twice so close together?

Roebuck nodded. "I understand, but I will say it is refreshing to see a girl willing to do what she wants no matter what people think."

Okay, you are officially a weirdo. "Well, health is important." Cassie said.

Roebuck simply nodded again. A beeping noise made him look down. He reached into his coat and pulled out his phone. "My appointment is here. I need to go. How about I call you and we go out for dinner soon?"

Uh oh. No way was she giving him her phone number. "Give me your phone number and I will call you tomorrow, okay?" Cassie said quickly. "If you answer by the third ring you might be very pleased." She teased. I can't believe I said that. I have to get out of here.

Sam gasped loud enough to be heard over the earpiece.

Roebuck smiled a tooth showing smile then quickly pulled out a piece of paper and wrote on it. He handed it to her. He leaned down to kiss her check. Oh God! She pulled away slightly. "No, no. I told you, I will call tomorrow. You have to be sure and answer by the third ring." Cassie felt her stomach begin to turn. She wanted him to just go away. She couldn't stand to have to sit here and flirt with him.

He frowned a moment at her impertinent actions, but then then he realized he enjoyed the chase. Besides, he would soon own her. He stood up straight. "Okay, I look very forward to your call. I need to run. I will talk to you soon."

He started to walk off when Cassie pointed at the cigarette pack. He looked down. "Keep it, you may decide you don't want to quit."

He walked off.

Cassie sighed as he walked back inside.

"Cassie you okay?" Sam asked over the earpiece.

Cassie nodded, then suddenly jumped up and ran to the railing of the deck and wretched over the side. She was still leaning over the side, unsure if her stomach was going to settle when she felt a presence beside her. She tensed when she felt a hand on her shoulder. She relaxed when she heard Jack's reassuring voice.

"Easy Cass, you okay Honey? Jack asked in a low voice.

She nodded then wretched again. She looked up at him. "Sorry. I don't think I have what it takes to do undercover work."

Jack smiled as he handed her some bottled water. "You did great Honey. Just nerves got to you."

Cassie nodded as she took a drink of the water and spit it over the rail. "Please get me out of here." She pleaded.


	21. Chapter 20 - Cast of Characters

Jack nodded and took the knit cap out of his pocket and pulled off his ball cap. He put on the knit cap and handed the ball cap to Cassie. She smiled and rolled up hair and placed the ball cap on. Jack took his jacket off and placed it over hers and led her to the street exit with his arm around her shoulder.

Jack led them back down the sidewalk which was more crowded than before. He glanced over his shoulder and saw that they were covered by the crowd. He gently guided Cassie to the back of the van and pulled open the door and they climbed in.

Sam turned and wrapped her arms around Cassie. "You okay Sweetie?"

Cassie nodded. "I'm sorry. Like I told Jack, I just think I am not cut out for undercover work."

Sam chuckled. "Cassie you did fine. No one expected you to be able to handle that situation as well as you did. You were able to handle that sleaze ball better than anyone could hope. You had him eating out of the palm of your hand."

Cassie nodded. Then her face took on a strange look. She reached into her purse and carefully removed the pack of cigarettes. Stuffed into the cellophane was a cigarette butt. She handed it to Sam. "In case you needed DNA."

Sam looked surprised as she glanced at Jack who looked impressed.

"Good job Cassie." Sam said as she put the pack down on the small bench in the van. "See, the fact that you thought about that shows you did better than you thought."

Cassie looked dubious, but she nodded as Sam turned back to her computer. Both Cassie and Jack moved closer. Sam glanced over her shoulder.

"Wait until you see who showed up for dinner." She tapped on the keyboard and changed the angle to a different view.

Jack looked at the woman sitting with Roebuck. "Is that Cynthia McFadden?" he asked.

Sam nodded.

Cassie looked at them. "Who is Cynthia McFadden?" she asked.

"She is head of MTI Systems. We vetted them for work on the X-304 project. However, we found out they were using the technology we gave them to further their own programs and sell the knowledge to the highest bidder." Sam explained.

"Sam had her company expelled from the program and the government put them on the banned list. Their stock tanked and they almost went bankrupt." Jack finished. He looked at Sam. "Can you pick up the conversation?"

"Roebuck said he was working for three companies. MTI must be one of them." Cassie pointed out.

Sam nodded. "Roebuck put his phone on the table. We are recording it." She tapped a key and the speakers broadcasted.

"So who was the little tramp you were with on the patio?" McFadden asked.

"No one important. Just a young woman I intend to educate on the ways of real men." Roebuck replied.

McFadden smiled. "You love your little conquests don't you?"

"This one won't be much of a conquest. She is eating of the palm of my hand." Roebuck replied.

Jack felt Cassie tense beside him. "He's a slime Cassie. You had him totally believing you."

Cassie looked at him. "I know." Then a thought crossed her mind. "You don't think I would ever get involved with some like him do you?"

Jack looked at her in surprise. "Cassie, if I know anything at all, it's how pure your heart is. I know that you will always make the right decision. I also know you have the brains to make good choices and surround yourself with good people. You have to know that I have complete confidence in you. I can say with certainty that you will always make a good decision."

Cassie grinned as Jack gently hugged her with the arm he had wrapped around her shoulder. "Thanks Jack."

They listened to the conversation.

"…so what are you planning to do to correct it?" McFadden was asking.

"I didn't make a mistake. I went with your group's recommended hired gun. He failed. Now I am left to pick up the pieces." Roebuck replied.

"True enough. But you need to know I want that bitch Carter dead. She cost me and my company millions." McFadden stated; the hatred in her voice very evident.

"I know. I want all of those clowns removed. You have no idea the trouble they have caused me." Roebuck replied.

"You have a fan club." Jack pointed out to Sam.

Cassie had sat at the other laptop and was searching while Jack and Sam were listening. Sam glanced over but couldn't tell what she was looking for. She turned her attention back to the voices.

"…as they are eliminated, we can pool our resources and make our move." McFadden was saying.

"Believe me, I can't wait. You have no idea what these people have cost me." Roebuck stated.

"Well, once we get what we need and our contacts in the SGC can freely give us what we need without fear, we can help ensure you have funding and support to obtain your goals." McFadden cooed.

"That woman can stroke an ego." Jack said pointedly.

Cassie tapped Sam on the arm and pointed at the screen. Sam saw she had pulled up a local news site that specialized in social gossip inside the Beltway. The picture she had pulled up Sam glance at Jack, who looked down to see what was so interesting. The headline mentioned McFadden.

'MTI CEO says she will use the courts to fight the illegal barring of her company from government contracts'. More telling was the picture below. It showed McFadden eating outside at a restaurant with two other people.

"That figures she would be wrapped up with those two sons of…" Jack's voice trailed off as he remembered his audience. He glanced at Cassie. "Sorry."

Cassie pointed at the screen. "I have heard of Steve Johnson and Global Technologies. He has a reputation as ruthless and not afraid to use manipulation and power to get what he wants. There were rumors he used private armies in some parts of South America and Asia to get what he wanted. I don't know the other one."

Sam looked at her. "That is Mike Trainor. He was head of Advanced Aerospace Design. Both he and Johnson were suspected to be part of the technology leak with MTI although we couldn't prove anything. It was telling though that their rapid advancements stopped when MTI got the boot and lost access to the program. Trainor ended up losing his job as CEO as the company scrambled to stay afloat. Rumor has it he is trying to buy his way back in."

"I think you have your three." Cassie stated.

Jack frowned. "There must be another player. That, or Roebuck does not know who is pulling the strings and they are playing him."

Sam nodded and turned back to the computer and listened.


	22. Chapter 21 - Loading the Trap

Roebuck was finishing up his conversation. "…Whatever the case, our meeting tonight that should help bring all of this to a close.

"I hope so." McFadden asked.

"So do I. Those four have cost me much more than you people will ever know."

"You just want to get back to wooing your little patio slut." McFadden taunted.

"No, I just intend on abusing her in ways she never imagined. I am sure I can introduce to pleasure and pain like she has never experienced before. Then I will be done with her." Roebuck stated.

Jack tensed while Cassie blanched at the thought of Roebuck attempting to touch her. Jack put his arm around her. "He will die before he gets a chance to hurt you."

"…good. Besides, you know, I am much more to your taste." McFadden said.

This time is was Sam's turn to blanche. "Yuck"

Roebuck's phone beeped at the same time Sam's computer did, indicating an incoming text message. Sam looked up. "We have a location and time."

Cassie looked up the address. "It looks like a warehouse." She said pointing at the screen that showed a warehouse complex that looked like it might be abandoned.

Sam and Jack looked over at the computer screen. "Okay," Jack said, looking at the screen. "We will need to see if we can get a floor plan, but just from this, it looks like best place to get in will be here in this corner." He said, pointing to the corner of the complex, where crates were piled up against the fence.

Sam nodded and got on her computer and Cassie did the same on the other one. Jack watched as they both worked.

Cassie looked up. "It's for sale. Here is a basic layout but it's not much." Pointing at the screen.

Sam looked over. "Good job, Cassie." They studied the display Cassie has found when Sam's computer beeped. She looked over.

"He's moving." Sam said.

Jack moved to the front of the van and looked out the window, careful not to get close enough to be seen through the glass. Cassie joined him. They watched as Roebuck walked out, looked around and began to walk to his car.

McFadden followed a moment later and got into the car.

Jack looked back at Sam who looked up. "Follow Roebuck."

He got in the driver's seat and started the van as Cassie slid into the passenger seat. He pulled out and glanced at Cassie. "Seatbelt."

Cassie smirked. "I know." She said as she fastened her belt.

With the tracker Jack did not have follow too closely. It was obvious he was heading to the warehouse.

Jack and Cassie watched as the car turned into the driveway to the complex. Jack continued past the drive and turned at the corner to go around to the back.

Cassie turned to Sam. "Sam, any chance you found a camera feed?"

Sam smiled. Cassie was learning quickly. "Now yet, Sweetie, working on it."

Jack pulled the van into shadows close to the spot Cassie had pointed out on the computer earlier. He unbuckled his seatbelt and looked around. Cassie slid out of her seat and went into the back with Sam.

Sam looked up. "Closest live cam came from the street. I can see the entrance, but no signal of any from anything else."

They both looked to the front of the van as they heard Jack work the slide on his pistol.

"Then I go in." Jack said.

"Jack, you can't go barging in there without any idea of what you are facing." Sam protested.

Jack moved into the back of the van. "I'm open to suggestions."

Cassie pointed at the screen. "More company."

The camera Sam did manage to tap into showed another car pulling in. They watched as it headed to the center warehouse.

Jack looked at Sam. "I'm going to go and see if I can get in. I will work my way as close as I can to the front of the building. You come up the other side."

Cassie looked at him. "What about me?"

"Absolutely not." Sam and Jack replied almost in unison.

Cassie's face flushed. "Guys, I can help."

"Cassie, we will not let you be exposed to the danger. I'm sorry. Besides, we need you to monitor what is going on in here." Sam said.

Cassie nodded, but it was clear she was not happy about it. She sat down at the computer while Jack and Sam geared up.

Sam handed out earpieces. "We have full voice on these, so we can talk and hear each other. Cassie, let us know if you see anything that needs our attention."

Cassie nodded as Jack turned to her. "Same rules, Cass. Any trouble and you get the hell out of here. Keys are in the ignition. Call Daniel or Hammond. There is cash rolled up in your socks in your bag back at the hotel."

Cassie's surprise was evident on her face. "How did you…? Never mind."

Jack leaned over and kissed her on the top of the head, then kissed Sam. "Love you both" and left the van.

Sam smiled, the hugged Cassie and kissed her cheek. "We will be back in a bit Sweetie."

Cassie nodded. "I love you guys."

Sam looked back at her. "We love you to." She hopped out of the van.

Cassie watched as they climbed the pile of crates and dropped to the other side of the fence and moved off into the darkness. She then noticed two more cars entering the compound. One did not follow the other, but moved to the side out of sight of the camera. "Uh oh."

She keyed the mike. "Two more cars, but one went down the side of the building."

"Copy one." Came Jack's curt reply.

"Copy two." Came Sam a moment later.

Cassie dug into her purse and pulled out the pistol and dropped the magazine, checked the chamber, reinserted the magazine and chambered a round and checked the safety. She doubted the van would be noticed, but she knew she should be ready. Her apprehension was climbing. She decided she did not like this kind of work.

She listened as Roebuck's phone picked up conversation.

"How much longer?" Roebuck was asking.

"Not long." McFadden replied.

Cassie heard a strange noise then realized it was Roebuck's lighter. "I think I understand why you smoke now." Cassie said to herself. She sighed to control her nerves.

Movement out the van window caught her attention. She moved up closer to the front of the van, making sure she stayed behind the seats. She saw someone walking around the other side of the fence, checking the building. The man looked back and Cassie knew he was looking directly at the van. She was sure he could not see her inside, but she slowly crept back and grabbed the pistol and made sure her thumb was on the safety as she crept back forward. The man looked around some more and moved on past the corner of the building. Cassie sighed. She then tapped the com-link.

"Guys, the van has been made. I don't know if the guy thought it was just abandoned, but someone knows it's here."


	23. Chapter 22 - Final Cast Revealed

Sam came on, her voice very low. "Take the van and leave Cassie. Now."

Cassie moved to the front then paused. If the van moved, then they would surely become suspicious. She thought a moment then went to the back and powered off the one computer and placed it on one of the racks with the other equipment. She then took all the extra tactical gear and placed it in the gear bags and placed them by the door. She glanced up at the display on the computer she left running. She saw the car come from the side of the building and turn back onto the main road. The direction it was turning was the same direction Jack used to come back here and park.

"Shit." Cassie immediately regretted saying it as she imagined Sam getting onto her about her language. She quickly grabbed the laptop and shoved it one of the two bags and opened the side door to the van and hopped out, locking the van behind her. She quickly went and hid behind some nearby dumpsters and dropped the bags.

A thought crossed her mind, and she grabbed a knife she had pocketed from one of the bags earlier with no idea why she did it. She saw the headlights on the road intersecting the one the van was parked on. She ran to the front tire of the van and drove the knife into it as hard as she could, then pulled it out. The air in the tire began to rush out. She turned and ran back to her hiding place. The headlights turned onto her road and the car pulled up behind the van. One man got out while the driver stayed. Cassie stopped breathing when the man walking to the van pulled out a gun.

"Cassie?" Sam's concerned voice came over the com-link.

Cassie didn't dare respond as she moved the safety on her own weapon to fire.

"Cassie, answer me." Sam demanded, her voice very quiet but betraying her fear for Cassie.

Cassie watched as the man tried the doors on the van. He then walked to the front and looked in windows.

As she watched a thought crossed her mind. She tapped her com device twice.

Jack came on immediately. "Cassie is there a reason you can't talk? Once for yes, twice for no if you hear me." His voice was very low as well.

Cassie tapped once as she watched the man walk around the van. He looked down at the tire.

"Do we need to come get you?"

Cassie immediately tapped twice then paused for a three count, then tapped twice again.

She swore she heard Jack chuckle. "I get it. Did you have to leave the van?"

Cassie tapped once as she raised her pistol slightly as the man surveyed the area around the van.

Sam came on. "Cassie, are you safe?"

Cassie watched the man as he stared at the area she was hiding. She knew that Sam and Jack would come for her if needed, and she also knew she couldn't lie to them. She waited a second then tapped twice.

"I am on my way." Came Jack's immediate reply.

Cassie tapped twice then counted and tapped twice again as the man moved back to the car. He walked up to driver's side and talked to the man behind the wheel.

"Looks like a utility van had a flat and they left it. Probably come get it tomorrow." He said.

The driver looked at the van a moment. "Well, we will be out of here long before then, let's go."

Cassie exhaled a breath she didn't know she was holding as the man walked to the passenger side and got it. The car backed up and turned around and left.

"They left guys. I'm safe."

"Cassie, you find a place to hole up and call Daniel." Came Sam's voice.

"I'm okay and safe, but the van has a flat." Cassie said, looking at the slightly tilting van.

"Cassie, hide someplace. This will be over soon and one of us will come get you." Jack said.

Cassie was frustrated. The two most important people to her in the world were in trouble and she was literally on the other side of the fence, not allowed to help. She thought a moment. She made a decision. She checked to make sure she had placed her weapon back on safe and made her way to the crates that Jack and Sam had used to climb over the fence.

Jack made his way forward through the abandoned warehouse. He used left over crates and equipment to move up as close as he could to the group. He got to within five feet of where they stood, concealed behind a massive machine of some kind. He tapped his com link rapidly three times to let Sam know he was in place.

He got a three tap in response. Sam was in place as well. He looked over at the Roebuck, McFadden, Johnson, and Trainor.

Roebuck turned to the other three. "When does our mystery benefactor get here?" He asked, clearly agitated.

Trainor looked behind him then back at Roebuck. "Relax. He will be here in moments."

No sooner had Trainor spoken then two men walked up. Jack was not surprised when he recognized Senator Childress. Jack heard a double tap then a pause, then another two taps. Sam recognized a target. He assumed it was Childress, but she may know the other guy as well. Jack did not.

The four turned to face Childress but it was Roebuck who spoke up. "So you are the one who has been pulling the strings."

Childress smiled. "Yes, and if things had gone according to plan, we would not be having this conversation now."

Roebuck frowned as he realized all eyes were on him. "Look, I did what I could. I got you a man inside the SGC who gets all the information you want. I used your recommended idiot to eliminate SG1 and he failed. That is not on me."

Childress smiled again. "That idiot as you call him was the best in the world at what he does. The fact that he was removed shows how dangerous it is to underestimate your prey. And now I need to find a new asset."

The man next to Childress spoke up. "If you had done as you were told, and got the girl and used her as bait, we could have had them all. Instead, you refused to listen."

Roebuck looked sheepish a moment then covered it. "Who the hell are you to tell me anything?" He challenged.

Childress looked at the group. "I'm sorry. I forgot my manners. Mister Simpson is my chief troubleshooter. He helps me when I need things taken care that fall outside normal purview."

"You mean he is your hired killer." McFadden stated.

"Call him security." Childress replied. "I noticed no one else thought to check out our meeting location. Mister Simpson and his associate did. If it weren't for them, how would you know if we were safe here?"

Jack looked behind the group. He could not see another person, which meant that person was probably still outside. Hopefully close by. And hopefully Cassie was hiding safe and far away by now.


	24. Chapter 23 - Planned Power Grab

Cassie walked quietly up to the side of the building and peeked around the corner. She saw the driver of the car standing beside it, where he could see the entrance to the building, smoking a cigarette.

Cassie looked around and saw something on the ground. That would do. She quietly picked it up. She sighed. She took off her outer shirt and stuffed her weapon in her waistband in small of her back. Because of her small size, it felt like a brick. She adjusted her undershirt to ensure she showed cleavage and tousled her hair some. She then took her shirt and wrapped it around her newfound weapon.

"I can't believe I am doing this." She muttered to herself as she walked toward the car, careful to stay in the shadows. She got close to the car and the man must have heard her as he turned to her.

Cassie controlled her breathing and tried to adopt what she thought would be sexy walk. "Hi there. I got a little lost." She said as she walked closer.

The man stared in surprise then recovered. "That's far enough, lady."

Cassie was glad he did not pull a firearm. She stopped. "Okay, but do you have another one of those?" She asked with a coy smile, pointing at his cigarette.

The man regarded her a moment. He looked back at the entrance then at the pretty girl in front of him. He made no attempt to hide the fact he was examining her body. It regretted what he was going to have to do to her, but nothing said it had to be immediate. "Sure."

Cassie watched as he fished a cigarette out of the pack. He handed it to her.

"Thanks" She said. "Light?" She asked, moving closer as she put the cigarette to her lips. She watched him closely.

The man pulled out his lighter. As he flicked it on, Cassie closed her eyes as he lit her cigarette to protect her night vision. She inhaled and fought the desperate urge to cough as the man release the flame. Cassie opened her eyes and swung with all her might at the man's head. The man's momentary lack of night vision from the lighter flame helped mask the movement. The piece of concrete she had stuffed in her shirt connected solidly with the side of his head before he knew what was happening. He fell to his knee and started to look up just as he received another crushing blow to the head. He crumpled to the ground.

Cassie stared in shock a good five seconds before she snapped back to reality. She set the cigarette on the hood of the car and checked his pulse.

Finding a pulse she felt a wave of relief she had not killed him. She went to the front of the car and opened the door and looked inside. Nothing. She looked in the back seat. Nothing. She was about to give up when a thought struck her. She reached into car and pulled the truck release. She walked to the back of the car. She found what she wanted.

She grabbed the rope out and went back to the man. She tied his hands tightly. She was sure she used way more rope than she needed, but she didn't care. She then tied his legs. For good measure, she rolled him onto his stomach and pulled his legs back and tied them to his hands so he was basically hog tied. She stuffed a rag from the trunk in his mouth then checked his pulse again. Good. She dragged him to the front of the car and tried to stuff him as close as she could fit him under the bumper. Considering the way he was tied up, he didn't go far, but he was pretty concealed in darkness she decided. She looked around to ensure she had not left anything visible.

She carefully went back to the car and closed the trunk quietly, then made sure the doors were closed. She grabbed her shirt and started to move to the back of the building.

Her heart was racing and her nerves threatened to overwhelm her. She breathed deep to calm herself. The still burning cigarette on the hood glowed. Without thinking she grabbed it.

"What the hell?" She asked quietly as she took a puff.

She threw it down and rubbed her shoe over it until she was sure there was no glow left anywhere. She then began to try and figure out what to do. She looked back the way she had come. About twenty feet from the front of the car was a door. I wonder?

Inside the warehouse, Childress addressed the four. "It doesn't matter what role Mr. Thompson serves. He is right. If you had gotten the girl and used her as bait you could have gotten all four of them. As it is, we don't know where Carter and the girl are, and Hammond has figured out something is up. He has Jackson and the Jaffa locked down on base to the point they don't even interact with other members of the SGC."

Johnson spoke up. "You have someone on the inside as well."

Childress smirked. "Of course. You don't think I got to where I am by leaving things to chance?" He glanced at Roebuck, "Or others?"

"So what now?" Trainor asked.

"Well the plan was to eliminate SG1 then wait a few weeks until things quieted down. I already have a replacement for O'Neill picked out. Someone who understands our mindset and agrees the rules on using the technology obtained through the gate are too restrictive."

McFadden spoke up. "Hammond would never allow that. He may be an old general ready for the pasture, but that man understands politics and he has favors owed him stacked in a closet, not to mention Hayes."

Childress smiled. "Didn't you know? General Hammond was scheduled for a stroke. Or a heart attack. Or a car wreck. It doesn't matter which, just know he will not be an issue."

"And Hayes? He is the President for God's sake." Roebuck asked, somewhat sarcastically.

"My dear Mr. Roebuck, you needn't worry about Hayes. For the last four months I have been arranging to have questionable information placed that would have a devastating effect on his tenure as President. He will play ball or lose everything."

Roebuck looked at him moment. He had to admit he was impressed. "If you had all this figured out, why did you need us?"

"Mutual interests and goals make us good partners Mr. Roebuck. You get the power and prestige you crave as you return to status and you three get your companies back on track and get filthy rich." Childress replied.

"And you?" McFadden asked.

"I get your support and funding when I decide it's time to move from the Capitol Building to the White House." Childress responded.

"Never going to happen."


	25. Chapter 24 - Spring the Trap

They all turned at the sound of the voice. Gasps were heard as Jack stepped from the shadows.

"You're supposed to be dead!" Roebuck declared.

"And I am sure your parents had hoped you would not be such an idiot." Jack replied. Although he kept an eye on the rest, his attention was on Simpson. He was quickly rewarded.

Simpson made a lightning quick move and had his weapon half raised when three rapid fire reports from Jack's gun were heard.

Everyone but Childress looked in shock as Simpson's body hit the floor.

"You shouldn't have done that O'Neill." Childress said coldly.

"You know, I have heard that a lot in my career."

About time a noise was heard as the front door opened and several men poured in with weapons raised. Childress dropped to the floor as they immediately began to fire. Jack returned fire as he retreated behind the equipment he hid behind earlier. He saw that Johnson, Trainor and McFadden ran to the front of the building where some crates were. They dove behind them. Roebuck disappeared behind some equipment that had been behind them.

He drew a bead on one of the armed men as he approached Childress and bent down to help him up. The man fell backward as Jack's shot hit him in the throat. Immediately the others began to fire at his position. He ducked behind some equipment as he heard a shot come from his right. Sam.

He risked a look and noticed another man was down. The remaining four turned to fire in the direction the shot had come from when another report from came Sam's weapon and another man dropped. Jack drew a bead on another and dropped him. The last two realized they were on the losing team and began to retreat when the building was bathed in light from the skylights and more people approached from the front.

"Federal agents! No one move!" A familiar voice called out.

Jack dropped his magazine and slapped in a new one as he turned to hunt down Roebuck. He saw movement in the back corner of the warehouse and took off.

"Jack?" He heard Sam over his earpiece.

"After Roebuck" He replied

He got to the back of the building and looked around. He heard a noise and turned. Roebuck was trying to find a place to hide or leave. He was going down the walls. Jack smirked. From his earlier look at the rudimentary plans he knew where the door was. He cut across the warehouse. He got there just in time to see the door open and Roebuck slip out.

Roebuck ran out the door and stumbled into something. He looked down to see a woman rolling on the ground. He saw a gun lying there. She must have had it when he knocked her down. He grabbed the gun and looked at the woman as she got up.

"You?!" He exclaimed. He ran forward and grabbed Cassie's arm as he heard the door open behind him. He spun around and pulled Cassie in front of him as O'Neill stepped out with his pistol raised.

Roebuck put the gun to Cassie's head. "Dammit O'Neill, you should have just died like you were supposed to."

Jack smirked as he tightened the grip on his pistol. Jack studied Cassie's expression a second. Expecting to see fear, he was surprised to see anger. He smirked.

Roebuck looked around frantically as he tried to back up, pulling Cassie with him. They were bathed in light as the helicopter found them and began to circle.

Roebuck's anger grew. He looked at O'Neill. "So how did you trick this slut into helping you? Playing the politician game of going for the young ones?"

Jack could tell Roebuck was cracking under the pressure. With Cassie's life on the line, he had to be careful. He was shocked by the angry reply from Cassie.

"He's my Dad you asshole!" She said, trying to twist, and grab at his arm around her throat.

Roebuck's shock was evident on his face. "You are the girl?"

"That's right, and you better let her go if you want to live to see tomorrow" A voice said from the left.

Roebuck half turned to see Sam approaching with her gun out. He quickly remembered Jack and turned back so Cassie shielded him from both.

Jack heard a tap on his earpiece. He glanced at Sam then realized where it came from. Cassie was looking right at him. Her movement to grasp Roebuck's arm has masked her moving her hand close enough to tap her earpiece.

"Roebuck, if you don't let her go now I am going to kill you." Jack stated his voice cold as ice.

"No you won't. You are going to get me out of here then you get the little bitch back." Roebuck retorted.

Another tap.

Sam could hear the tap and could see that Cassie was communicating with Jack. She was terrified for Cassie but trusted Jack implicitly. He would not allow anything to happen to Cassie.

"Let her go Roebuck. He will kill you. Trust me on that." Sam said.

Roebuck looked at her a moment. His face hardened. "No he won't, not while I have you precious little daughter."

"I will. Is that what you want?" Jack stated.

Tap.

Roebuck looked between them in confusion then down at Cassie. Something was wrong. He tightened his grip on the pistol. "Lower the guns or see her brains all over the pavement."

Jack merely smirked. "I asked if you are sure that is what you want?" He had a bead on Roebuck's head.

Tap.

Jack's pistol fired.


	26. Chapter 25 - Deadly Consequences

Cassie felt Roebuck jerk and suddenly she was being pulled down. She fell on him and rolled. She started to move when she felt Sam grab her.

"Don't look Sweetheart. Don't look." Sam ordered.

Cassie closed her eyes as she got up and threw her arms around Sam. Tears flowed down her cheeks.

Jack walked over and looked at the Roebuck. He reached down and picked up the pistol. He walked over to them both.

"You two okay?" He asked softly.

Sam nodded, her eyes watery as Cassie moved to hug Jack.

"I'm so sorry Jack. I should have listened. I thought I could help." She cried.

Jack stroked her hair. "Shh. It's okay." He said as he held her and gently stroked her hair.

Sam came over and kissed his cheek and whispered in his ear. "Thank you."

He smiled. He looked down at Cassie. "You better?"

She stepped back and nodded.

Jack looked around. The helicopter was still circling and the glow of the flashing lights of the emergency response vehicles could be seen reflecting off the buildings.

"How did these people show up?" He asked as they started to walk to the front of the complex.

Cassie looked up. "I texted Grandpa George and gave him the address."

Jack and Sam exchanged grins as the same familiar voice Jack heard earlier called out.

"O'Neill! Carter!"

They turned to see a familiar person walking up to them.

"Agent Barrett." Jack said coldly.

Sam smirked. She knew Jack never quite trusted the NID even though Hayes had cleaned house, and she also knew Daniel had told Jack that Barrett had hit on her once.

"I will need statements from you three." Barrett stated.

Jack turned them toward the front of the building. "Later. Get your answers from Childress."

"Childress?" Barrett asked surprised.

Jack froze. He turned.

"Senator Childress. He and his dead body guard should have been in there when you came in."

"We got four guys outside and two guys inside, plus Trainor, Johnson, and McFadden. No one else." Barret replied.

"Damn" Jack said. He looked at Sam. "He must have been wearing body armor."

Cassie looked up in realization. "The van! That's how they plan to leave."

Jack, Sam and Cassie raced to the back fence, leaving Barrett standing there confused. They reached the back and saw crates had been stacked up against the fence. A discarded vest lay on the ground. Jack realized it was Thompson's body armor.

Jack raced for the crates and climbed them and hopped over. Sam followed. She glanced back at Cassie.

"Stay here." She ordered as she began climb the crates.

She dropped to the ground and looked around as she heard Cassie hit the ground beside her.

"I told you to stay put." She hissed.

"I didn't hear you, sorry." Cassie replied.

Sam shook her head. "We are so going to talk about this young lady."

They joined Jack by a stack of crates where he was watching the van. He looked at Cassie and frowned. Expecting to be chewed out, she was shocked when Jack returned her pistol.

She quickly cleared it checked it and chambered a round. She nodded at Jack as he watched her. He turned to the van.

"I don't see anything Cassie." Sam said.

Cassie peeked through a gap in the stacked crates. Nothing moved. She had been wrong. She felt dejected that she had let them down when something caught her eye.

"It's not leaning. Tire has been changed." Cassie replied.

Jack moved around the crates to approach the van sitting in shadows. Suddenly the helicopter light bathed the area in white brilliance. Barrett.

Jack saw Childress hiding behind the van. Jack moved to the front corner of the van. He knew Simpson was very near.

"Give it up Childress." He yelled.

"Tomorrow I will be back in my office and you will be but a memory O'Neill." Came the reply.

"You egomaniacs are all the same. Isn't there any variety in you idiots?" Jack replied.

Jack suddenly felt a flash of pain in his side as gunfire was heard. He spun and slid down the side of the van. He looked up as Simpson stepped into view from his hiding spot.

"I'm going to enjoy this." Simpson said as he raised his gun. Jack tried to bring his gun up but knew he was too late.

He flinched as the sound of two gunshots were heard. He looked up at Simpson who had surprise on his face as blood poured from a wound in his neck. He watched the man sink to his knees, his eyes on Jack. He fell face forward in dirt. Jack looked at the body to see he also had a wound in his back. He glanced up to see both Cassie and Sam lowering their weapons as they moved towards him.

Cassie dropped to her knees, slipping her weapon in her waist band at the small of her back as Sam kneeled beside him.

"Jack?" Cassie said, fear in her voice.

"Don't anyone move."

They looked up to Childress come around the corner with a gun pointed at them.

Sam tensed and Childress caught the movement.

"I have no doubt you are fast Colonel Carter, but not that fast. Drop the gun." Childress ordered.

Sam hesitated a moment.

"Drop the gun or watch Miss Frasier's blood spray all over O'Neill." Childress ordered.

Sam frowned and dropped her gun as Cassie turned on her knees to face Childress.

"Please don't hurt them." Cassie pleaded as she raised her arms. She was relieved when she felt her shirt come up off her waist.

Childress frowned. "My dear, I normally don't do this sort of thing, but since it seems my political career is over and I must find a new life, I will make an exception. I am going to make O'Neill watch me kill you, then your mother. Then as he knows the pain of loss, I am going to kill him."

"Oh shut up would you?" Jack asked

Childress face showed anger at O'Neill's lack of fear. His anger was replaced by shock as he heard a rapid firing of a pistol and felt slugs ripping through his body. He fell backward onto the ground as Sam looked to see Jack holding Cassie's gun in his hand. The barrel was smoking.

He lowered the weapon he had pulled from Cassie's waistband and gave his cocky grin. "He needed to be voted out anyway."

Sam got up and walked over to check on Childress. His lifeless eyes assured her he would not be getting back up. She looked back to see a Cassie frantically trying to stop Jack's bleeding from his wound. She hurried back over.

Cassie looked up at her in panic as headlights appeared on the road and people approached from the same area they used to scale the fence.

"Sam, I can't stop his bleeding." She said frantically.


	27. Chapter 26 - Clean up and Wait

Sam looked at her. "Cassie, calm down. You can do this. What do we need to do?" Sam's calm steady voice betrayed her true fear of seeing Jack bleeding profusely.

Cassie nodded. She turned to Jack. "I'm sorry Jack. This will hurt but I have to slow the bleeding."

"What?" Jack asked as he felt a flash of pain as Cassie drove her finger into the wound. "Ugh…God that hurts."

Cassie looked up. "I know, but I am literally plugging the hole with my finger."

"Little warning next time?" He asked. Sam could tell he was weakening fast.

Cassie looked up. "He needs help. Now. I can't stop whatever internal damage happened."

"Sam. Cassie!"

Sam turned to find Daniel and Teal'c rushing to them with Agent Barrett.

"Daniel, Jack needs transport to a medical facility now!" Sam exclaimed, trying to keep her emotions in check.

Daniel nodded and keyed his radio. "Prometheus, wide beam pickup on my signal three seconds, straight to sickbay."

He didn't wait for a reply as he unclipped his radio and tossed it to Sam. She caught it and started to thank him when a flash of light took them.

Barrett looked at Jackson, then down at the two bodies on the ground. "Great, now who do I interview to find out what the hell happened?"

They arrived in sickbay only for the doctor to order immediate transport to the SGC. They appeared on the floor of the infirmary in front of a very surprised nurse. Doctor Brightman came running out of her office. "What the hell?"

Cassie looked up. "Gunshot. I couldn't stop the bleeding so I resorted to plugging the wound."

Brightman nodded and signaled the nurse. We are going move him onto a gurney, but you need to keep your fingers in place if possible."

Cassie nodded as Hammond came into the room followed by Walter. "Doctor I just got word that…"

He stopped as he saw Jack on the floor with Cassie kneeling beside him. They were both covered in blood. "What in God's name?" Hammond asked.

Brightman didn't waste time answering. "I need him on the gurney. We need your help."

Hammond and Walter came over and they lifted O'Neill onto the gurney. Brightman looked at the nurse. "O.R., now." She ordered. She looked at Cassie. "I need you a few more minutes"

Cassie nodded and they rolled Jack into the operating room.

Cassie came out moments later, tears in her eyes. She looked around and spotted who she was looking for. She ran to Sam, barely slowing before impacting her and wrapping her arms around Sam.

Sam wrapped her arms around the girl. "He's tough Cassie. He will be fine."

Hammond could see tears running down her face as she comforted Cassie. He nodded to Walter who silently slipped out the room and took position outside to keep someone from coming in.

Hammond walked over to Cassie and Sam and placed a hand on each of their shoulders. "Cassie, Samantha we all know Jack has been through much worse than a bullet wound. He always comes back. I am convinced it is your love for him and his love for the both of you that makes him so strong. He won't give up and long as he knows you need him."

Cassie looked up at him. "Thank you." She said softly.

Hammond smiled and looked at Sam's tear streaked face. "You two clean up and I will wait here until you get back okay?"

At first Sam wanted to protest then she realized Cassie was covered in Jack's blood. She nodded. "Come on Cassie, let's get cleaned up and changed." She guided Cassie out the door as Hammond sighed.

"Jack, don't make a liar out me." He said to the empty room.

It hit Sam exactly what Hammond had said as she cleaned the blood off her arms. To hell with it. I am going to finally try and be happy, she decided. She finished showering up and stepped out and toweled off. She changed into a fresh uniform from her locker as she had no other clothes left here at the mountain. She looked back to the shower area and frowned.

She walked over to the shower. "Cassie? Honey, you okay?"

Getting no reply she slid back the curtain slightly. Cassie was sitting on the floor, letting the water run off her. She had her knees pulled to her chest with her arms wrapped around her legs. She looked up and despite the water; Sam could see she was crying.

Sam quickly cut off the water and kneeled down. "Cassie, come on, let's get you dried off."

Cassie looked at her a moment. "It's my fault Sam. If Roebuck hadn't caught me…if you hadn't had to stay behind to protect me instead of covering Jack when…"

Sam pulled her to her feet. "Cassie, don't be ridiculous. It was not your fault. In fact, if it had not been for you, Jack may have died. I certainly wouldn't have thought to... well, you slowed his bleeding enough to get him here."

Cassie shivered as she nodded. Sam handed her a towel. "Here, dry off and I will try and find you some clothes."

Sam walked into the locker room area prepared to go to the supply room when she noticed a set of clothes on the bench with a note. She looked at the note.

"Ma'am, I think you are too tall for a fit. Try these. Lt. H"

Sam smiled. Lieutenant Harris was one of the relatively new additions to the SGC, but Sam had heard very good things about her. She had been in the locker room when Sam and Cassie had come in. If the sight of a dirty and blood spotted Lieutenant Colonel leading a scared young woman who looked like she had auditioned for a Carrie remake had surprised her, Harris had not shown it. She merely smiled and walked out. She must have realized the young woman would need clothes and come back and retrieved some of hers for Sam to utilize. She was right, Cassie's relatively small size compared to Sam would have made Sam's uniform too big. Harris was closer to Cassie's size.

Sam and Cassie walked backed to the small waiting area outside the O.R. Hammond smiled as they walked up and Cassie gave him a slight hug. He had to admit it was unusual to see her in battle fatigue pants and the black T-shirt, but he admitted to himself that considering her life and who had raised her, chances were high that would eventually be wearing a similar uniform of her own in a few years.

"Still in surgery." He said to Sam, who nodded.

Hammond left them as they sat and prepared to wait.

A few members of the SGC that had been here a while and heard Jack was in surgery came by and gave words of encouragement and hope. None of the long term people were surprised to see Carter waiting on word and Cassie noticed they all talked to Sam almost as someone would a wife waiting on word of her husband. She sat with her arms crossed, grinning.

Sam noticed the grin. "What?"

Cassie looked up as she uncrossed her arms. "You don't even see it do you?" she asked.


	28. Chapter 27 - Awakening

Before Sam had time to respond the door opened and Daniel walked in, followed by Teal'c. Sam noticed Cassie crossed her arms again.

Raising and eyebrow at Cassie, she turned to them.

"Any word Sam?" Daniel asked.

"No, not yet. It's been over two hours." Sam responded, clearly frustrated.

Daniel nodded. He looked at Cassie then back to Sam. "He's going to make it guys. Jack is one of the toughest people I have ever met."

"Indeed." Added Teal'c.

Sam nodded and looked down at Cassie. She placed her hand on the young woman's shoulder.

"Barrett is looking for you. He wants to interview you and Cassie." Daniel stated.

Sam sighed. "He can wait."

Daniel smirked. "He won't arrive for a while. It seems General Hammond did not extend an offer to beam him here when Barrett contacted him to tell him he needed to interview you."

Sam smiled. "That's good news."

Daniel kneeled down to look at Cassie. "Cassie, you want to go get some food?"

She shook her head. "I'm going to wait here."

Daniel nodded and stood up. "Okay, well, we will check back with you later."

Cassie suddenly looked up. "Daniel, is the van still parked where we left it?"

He looked surprised. "I assume so."

"There are two bags in the brush behind the dumpsters near the van. Sam will need them. Can you get them?" Cassie asked.

Sam looked at Cassie in surprise and Daniel looked momentarily confused a moment, then nodded. "Sure, I will see about it now."

"Thanks"

Sam walked them to the door and said something to Daniel before he left. He glanced at Cassie, smiled and nodded. He left. Sam went to sit by Cassie.

Cassie uncrossed her arms and leaned against Sam. Sam wrapped her arm around Cassie as they sat in silence.

A few moments later Daniel returned carrying something. Cassie saw it was a lightweight sports jacket for Jack's favorite Hockey team. He had bought it for Sam when all of SG1 and Cassie had gone to the game for Jack's birthday a few years ago. Cassie had one just like it at home. She crossed her arms as Daniel approached and handed Sam the jacket and smiled then walked out.

Sam handed the jacket to Cassie. "It may be too big, but at least you can cover up."

Seeing Cassie's surprised look, she grinned, "It was either this or send Daniel to buy you a bra."

Cassie looked mortified. "I don't think so."

Sam giggled as Cassie put on the coat.

"Better?" Sam asked.

"Yes. Thank you. I wasn't aware I was being obvious."

"To others, not so much, to a woman who has been in the same situation, perhaps." Sam replied as Cassie resumed leaning against her.

Cassie looked up at her. "Same situation?"

Sam looked down at her. "Let's just say on supposedly short mission, I kind of fell in an ice cold river. My pack had a rip in it. My spare clothes were wet too. Jack loaned me his, but needless to say, there a couple of items he didn't have."

Cassie grinned. "I suppose that was awkward considering how you two feel about each other."

"Cassandra Fraiser, I cannot believe you said that." Sam said. Then she nodded in acknowledgement. "Jack had a lot of fun at my expense, yes." She allowed.

Cassie chuckled as Sam's face took on a smirk. "That's okay. I made him pay for it."

Cassie sat up, intrigued. "How?"

Sam looked at her. "Let's just say I made sure he had a hard time walking and leave it at that."

"Eew" Cassie said in a mock serious tone. "TMI"

Sam laughed as Cassie leaned back against her. She was asleep in ten minutes.

About forty-five minutes later Doctor Brightman came out. Sam shifted to move Cassie, who woke up immediately. They both stood up.

Brightman looked at Sam. Although she had never personally observed anything unprofessional between the two, she, like everyone else in the SGC was well aware of how close the two were. She was also aware that Sam was often the voice of reason when O'Neill was in one of his more combative moods. She like everyone else at the SGC was willing to look the other way if not outright encourage the two to find happiness they seemed so determined to avoid for the sake of their careers.

"He is stable. He lost a lot of blood. The bullet bounced off a rib and luckily missed his liver. One fragment nicked his stomach, but we were able to repair that. I got the bullet out and we reattached several blood vessels. He will be moved to post-op shortly." Brightman reported to Sam.

Sam relaxed and exhaled the breath she had been holding. "Recovery?"

Brightman winced. "It will be a while before he is back to playing hockey, but he is good shape for his…he is in good shape so recovery should be normal." She replied, looking over her shoulder as if she expected Jack to be standing behind her.

Cassie and Sam both grinned at Brightman's slip about Jack's age.

Brightman looked at Cassie. "If you had not managed to slow the blood loss, he might not have made it."

Cassie nodded. "Can we see him?"

"Let us get him into recovery, okay?" Brightman replied.

Cassie and Sam sat and waited until Brightman came back out. "You can see him, but don't expect much. He is still not awake."

Brightman knew better than to tell them to go home and rest. She was well aware of the legendary vigils that SG1, but especially Sam and Jack, kept on each other while one or the other was in the infirmary.

Cassie stood by Jack's bed, holding his hand while Sam stood on the other side. Sam reached down and gently stroked his cheek. They were both surprised when he muttered.

"Jack?" Cassie asked excitedly.

He opened his eyes. He smiled at Sam then looked at Cassie. "Hey there" He said weakly.

"Hi" Cassie said.

Jack's face took on a look of concern. "You aren't going to be jamming your fingers into my gut again are you?"

Sam and Cassie both laughed. Jack was going to be fine.

They visited a while and talked but it was obvious Jack was still tired and drugged so Sam and Cassie tapered off the conversation and just sat with him.

Jack shooed them out to go home and rest. It was obvious neither one wanted to leave, but Jack insisted. Cassie pecked his cheek. "I'm so glad you are okay, Jack. I love you." She whispered into his ear.

"Me too Cass. I love you too." Jack replied.

Sam could tell he was falling back to sleep as Cassie walked out to give them some privacy. Sam took his hand and looked down. "She was worried about you."

"I know. But I'm pretty hard to get rid of."

Sam giggled. "Make sure it stays that way." She leaned over and kissed him as he slipped back to sleep.


	29. Chapter 28 - Troubled DreamsSurprise

That night, they stayed in guest quarters on base. Cassie fell asleep fast, but awoke in a cold sweat. The covers had been tossed off the bed. She sat up and turned on the light. Her nightmare had been vivid repeats of seeing Jack get shot and her raising her pistol to shoot Simpson. Only in her nightmare, Sam was not there, and she had been unable to stop Jack's bleeding and he died.

She shuddered and got up and went to the bathroom to splash some water on her face. She came back and lay down in the bed. She left the light on this time as she tried to go back to sleep.

Sam looked at her closely when they left to go check on Jack. She could see Cassie had not slept well but the young woman resisted attempts to talk about how well she slept. Sam let it drop for now.

They arrived to find Brightman coming out of the room. Sam swore she saw steam coming out the doctor's ears.

"Uh oh" Sam heard Cassie say. "Looks like Jack is awake and back to his old self."

"Yep" Sam said. She sighed.

Brightman looked up and saw them. She charged over to Sam. "Colonel, I would greatly appreciate it if you could explain to General O'Neill that my staff and I are only trying to help him and if he wants to get out of here quickly, it's going to take his cooperation."

She didn't wait for a reply as she stormed off. Sam blinked a moment then looked at Cassie who was looking back at her. "Yep, sounds like Jack is back to normal."

She set a stern face and walked into the room followed by Cassie who muttered, "This should be good."

Sam saw Jack in the bed, arms crossed, and a nurse standing over the bed with a syringe. "Please sir, we need the blood for testing."

"Nope." Jack replied like an insolent child. "I'm fine. I've lost enough blood. Go find your own."

The nurse looked at Sam in frustration. "Ma'am?" She pleaded.

Sam nodded and walked over to Jack as the nurse stepped back. Sam leaned in close to his ear. "Jack, if you don't cooperate, you are going to spend a long time in here, and quite frankly, I am tired of waiting. I spent last night lying in bed thinking about what will finally be like to have you with me, in bed, alone. Now if you want your stubbornness to prolong any chance of…"

"Nurse!" Jack called out as he extended his arm.

The nurse smiled gratefully and walked over and began to withdraw blood. When she was done, she looked at Sam and smiled. "Thank you Ma'am."

Sam nodded as the nurse walked out.

Cassie watched her go and looked at Jack. "You need to behave."

"Hey, I behave….mostly."

As they talked and visited, Cassie felt her apprehension rising and she tried to control it. She still felt somewhat responsible for Jack being injured and her inability to stop his bleeding haunted her. She looked up suddenly as she realized Sam was talking to her. Jack was looking at her concerned.

"I'm sorry, what?" Cassie asked.

"I asked if you are okay. You zoned out on us." Sam said; looking at her closely.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I think I'm just restless."

"Cassie, why don't you go up top and get some air?" Jack suggested.

Cassie nodded. "I think I will."

She left quickly.

Sam shared a concerned look with Jack. "I think all that happened is getting to her."

Jack looked at the door then back at Sam. "Maybe you should go with her?"

"I'll give her some space. If she doesn't come back in about twenty minutes, I will go find her." Sam replied, hoping that Cassie would calm down. Sam had already made up her mind to talk to her.

A second later Daniel walked in. He pointed back over his shoulder with his thumb. "What's wrong with Doctor Brightman? She is wound up about something."

Sam stepped aside to show him a very awake Jack.

"Oh." Daniel said knowingly.

"What do you mean by that?" Jack asked indignantly.

Daniel just grinned. "I'm glad to see you are recovering Jack."

Jack tried to look upset with him, but they all knew that Daniel was the same as a little brother to him. "Thanks."

Daniel looked around. "I just came to give a heads up. Hammond is on his way here. Apparently he has a special visitor with him demanding to see you."

"Barrett?" Sam asked.

"Uh, no, actually. Barrett tried to come in here earlier and tussled with one of the nurses. Fortunately Teal'c was nearby and scared him off." Daniel replied.

"He will be back." Jack said with a sour face.

"Yeah, well, Teal'c has been stationed at the door since then. No one is coming in here without Brightman's permission." Daniel stated.

They all grinned at that. They all knew how protective the big Jaffa was, and people in the SGC, especially the newer members who did not know him that well, gave him wide berth.

The door to the room opened and Hammond walked in and held the door open. Sam gasped as the next person that walked in was Henry Hayes.

Sam immediately stood at attention. Daniel even straightened up and stood tall, although not at attention.

Jack looked over. "Mr. President. Sorry if I don't get up."

Hayes smiled as he walked over. He shook Jack's hand. "That's okay Jack. I think it can be forgiven." He turned to the others in room. He noticed how stiff Sam was. "Relax Colonel Carter and you too Doctor Jackson."

"I wanted to stop by and see how you were doing and say hi…" He said, glancing back at the door, "but I am almost certain if George had not been here, I don't think that big guy would have let me in."

Jack, Sam and Daniel shared a knowing grin.

He turned back to Jack. "You know, there are some people who think I can't have you going around killing senators, however, I am of the opinion that I may make a list to slip you."

Jack looked sheepish a moment. "Sir…"

"Relax Jack. I listened to the recording on the laptop. I know about Childress's wheeling and dealings, and the Secret Service and the FBI are going through everything, including the stuff he supposedly planned to use on me." Hayes stated.

Jack and Sam exchanged a surprise look. Sam spoke up. "Recording sir?"

Daniel answered. "We found the laptop in one of the bags Cassie had me recover. I'm sorry I forgot to tell you. Anyway, she apparently set it to run even with the lid closed and it was tied into Roebuck's phone. It recoded everything that was said."

Jack and Sam looked at each other a moment and smiled, then looked back at Hayes as he looked around the room.

"Where is Miss Fraiser? From what I understand, she is a remarkable young woman." He asked.

"Yes, she is. Super smart, and heart of gold." Jack stated with pride in his voice.

Daniel, Hammond and Sam exchanged a knowing look. It was a rare occasion to get such unmasked affection out of him. In fact, Hammond and Daniel knew that one of the only two they were aware of stood next to his bed.

"She stepped out a moment sir." Sam answered.


	30. Chapter 29 - Troubled Path

Cassie left the infirmary after giving Teal'c a long hug. The big Jaffa watched in concern as she walked down the corridor. He made up his mind to talk to O'Neill or Colonel Carter about Cassie.

She rode the elevator to the top floor and signed out at the guard post, explaining she only was there to get fresh air before going back down. The SFs at the post were well aware of the rumor that the a strange woman was in the SGC that was a daughter to General O'Neill and Lieutenant Colonel Carter in all but blood and that was enough for them to not question her and give her free reign. Their supervisor who had been here for many years had briefed them all not only was the woman cleared to have the run of the place, she was most definitely very special to all the original members of SG1 and it would behoove them to be nice to her. Given the almost legendary reputation of SG1, no one was willing to push their luck.

Cassie walked out of the entranceway and saw a path off to the right, so she followed it. It led into the tree line. She saw a small bench there and sat down on it. She was there several minutes quietly trying to force back her doubts and apprehension when she heard noise and looked up. A young SF walked into the tree line and stopped. Cassie watched as the girl dug into pockets.

The girl lit a cigarette and turned to move into the tree line. She stopped short when she saw Cassie.

"I'm sorry. I didn't know anyone was…"

Cassie smiled. "It's okay. I take it this is your spot?"

The girl smiled as she walked over and held out her hand. "I'm Tiffany."

"Cassie."

Tiffany's eyes widened. "Oh, you are General O'Neill's daughter. I better…"

Cassie patted the seat. "It's okay. Sit. Unless you want me to leave?"

Tiffany smiled. "No, it's cool." She started to walk back over. She paused and held up her cigarette.

"It's fine." Cassie said

Tiffany sat down beside her and took a puff on her cigarette. "So this is my break time, and we know I come here to smoke. Why are you here?"

Cassie sighed. "I just needed some time." She looked up and saw Tiffany's questioning look. "It's been a very rough week."

Tiffany looked at her with a smile. "You want one of my cigarettes?" She laughed.

Cassie grinned. Then a thought struck her. "Sure."

Tiffany looked doubtful a moment, then fished the pack out and handed it to Cassie. Cassie pulled one out and put it to her lips as Tiffany handed her a lighter. She placed the pack back in her pocket as she watched Cassie light the cigarette and inhale.

Cassie started coughing.

Tiffany smiled. "Not a smoker, I take it."

Cassie shook her head.

Tiffany regarded her a moment. "So why are you out here, with me, smoking? You okay?"

Cassie looked up. She sighed and tried another puff on the cigarette. This time, the reaction was not as strong. She almost didn't cough and for some reason, sitting out here with someone not involved in what happened she felt strangely better. She looked at Tiffany.

"I had a rough few days, and last night, I had a very bad dream." She admitted.

Tiffany nodded as she puffed her own cigarette. "I take it that whatever happened with the General and Colonel Carter, you were there?"

Cassie nodded and looked down. "I messed up, and then I almost couldn't…"

Tiffany looked off into the tree line. "Rumor has it you save General O'Neill's life."

Cassie looked at her in shock. "No, Doctor Brightman did."

Tiffany looked back at her. "Doctor Brightman treated him here. From what I was told, if not for you, he wouldn't have made to here to be treated."

Cassie looked away a moment. Was she thinking about this all wrong? Remembering it wrong? "I think the rumor mill is wrong."

Tiffany watched her a moment as Cassie took another drag on the cigarette. She noticed she did not cough this time.

"Look, I don't know what happened. I probably never will. One of the perks of working here." She smiled. "But scuttlebutt is seldom far off the mark in this place. I can tell you that under pressure, in a tough situation, it is sometimes normal to over analyze things and second guess yourself. You just have to know and accept that it worked out for you. I am sure you made mistakes. Everyone does. But you survived, the General survived, and so did the Colonel. Whether you believe it or not, that is due in large part to your action, from what I hear. Now you just have to accept that, remember your mistakes and try not to make the same ones again, and move on. As well as know that you will make different ones next time." Tiffany said.

Cassie took another drag on the cigarette and looked at the girl. She figured they were close to the same age, but she seemed so much smarter than Cassie.

Tiffany must have been reading her mind. She took the final drag off her own cigarette and smiled as she blew out the smoke. "I'm not smarter than you or better than you, I have just been there before."

Cassie nodded. "Thank you for talking to me. It helped."

Tiffany smiled as she reached into her pocket. "I am here all week on this shift. I take my breaks about the same time if you need to talk again." She tossed the pack of cigarettes and lighter to Cassie.

Cassie looked in surprise at her. "Uh…"

"I don't recommend it, but in case you need it." Tiffany replied. She shouldered her weapon and walked away. As she got the edge of the tree line, she looked back. "It was nice to meet you Cassie. Think about what I said. And if you need to talk, I slipped my card in the pack."

Cassie looked down at the pack to see a very basic business card inserted into the cellophane wrapper. She looked back up. "Thanks." But Tiffany was gone.

Cassie took a final drag off the cigarette and smiled. She ground it out, and placed the remains in the can by the bench. She felt better. She doubted it was the cigarette. In fact, she knew she needed to throw the pack away as soon as she got inside, but she couldn't make herself admit to regretting it.

She got up and headed back.


	31. Chapter 30 - Concern

Hayes looked at Jack and Sam. "Well, I guess I will have to meet her another time. I just stopped by to thank you, and wish you a speedy recovery, and to give you something long overdue." He reached for the folder Hammond had in his hands.

He opened the folder and handed the paper to Jack. Jack glanced at it and his eyes widened and he looked at Sam. Sam moved to read the paper with him.

It was an executive order stating that due their contribution to the country and the planet, and their exemplary roles as galactic ambassadors for Earth, Brigadier General O'Neill and Lieutenant Colonel Carter were allowed to pursue a personal relationship as long as it did not interfere with good order and discipline. Pending an examination of the favorable effects of this allowance, high consideration will be given to extending this allowance to all members of the SGC.

Jack and Sam looked at Hayes. He smiled. "Well, don't just look at me, let's see some celebration."

Sam's face broke into a wicked grin as she leaned over and kissed Jack fully.

Hayes shook Jack's hand and gave Sam a hug and left shortly after handing over his executive order.

Cassie came in a little later. She smiled. "Hi guys."

They both had weird looks on their faces. "What's going on?" She asked.

Sam looked at Jack who nodded. She looked back at Cassie. "President Hayes was here."

Cassie tensed and looked behind here while self-consciously pulling her clothes straight. Sam chuckled.

"Relax, he is gone already. Anyway, he left something for us. Specifically Jack and I." Sam handed Cassie a piece of paper. Cassie took the paper and read it. A smile came across her face.

"This makes it official right? You two finally don't have to pretend anymore?"

"Well, yes, but Sam and talked about it and…" Jack stopped as he saw Cassie's face fell. "Cassie, it's okay. Sam and I will be together, but we are not going to advertise it. The only people who know, or will know is you, us, Daniel, Teal, and Hammond. We think it will be better that way, and we are hoping that it will shorten the decision time before it's extended to everyone in the SGC."

Cassie smiled. So like Jack. Wanting his people to get the same perks. "Okay, so…?"

"We just want to make sure you are okay with that. You know how we feel about you, Cassie. We want to include you on decisions that affect…our family." Sam said.

Cassie noticed Jack smiled at that before he adopted a neutral expression. "I love you guys. You have been my guardians for long time. You are my parents. My Mom and Dad. I want you happy."

"Thank you Sweetie."

They sat and talked a while and visited. Daniel and Teal'c came by later and snuck in some take-out food.

After eating, Sam and Cassie visited a while longer, and they worked out on getting Cassie back to school so she could make up what she missed. Sam also mentioned that tomorrow Hammond had agreed to beam her to the hotel and get the stuff they had left behind. She would do that first thing in the morning.

After a while, Cassie yawned. Jack caught it. "Sweetie, you want to go to bed?"

Cassie looked sheepish. "I didn't sleep well last night. I guess I should." She got up and walked over to hug him.

"Cassie, if you want to talk, I'm always here to listen." Jack said into her ear.

"I know. I just…maybe later." She replied. All that had happened still got to her, and on top of that, in four days she was headed back to college, and things were not great with her boyfriend, and she knew Jack would not be sympathetic there as Jack definitely did not like him.

She hugged Sam then left for her quarters.

Sam and Jack were both getting concerned, but neither was sure how to handle it. They talked for a while about what to do. In the end, neither had any real good idea, although Jack thought maybe they should ask Hammond as he had been a parent and was in the unique position to know Cassie's past and theirs.


	32. Chapter 31 - The Brewing Storm

Cassie again woke up in a sweat. This time she thought she might have screamed. This time her dream was a little different. Just as vivid, but in this dream, she saw her bullet hit Thompson, but in the head and Jack died because she forgot to move to help him. This time her boyfriend was there for some reason and he looked down and Jack and smiled as he died.

She tried to lie back down and couldn't sleep so she got dressed and went to the hall. As it was night, no one in the hallway. She went to the elevators and went up.

She walked out to the same place she had earlier with Tiffany and sat down and sighed. Why couldn't she shake these dreams? And she also knew she was going to have to decide how to fix things with her boyfriend. She knew that was part of her anxiety as well. It was getting close to time to go back to school and that meant dealing with their relationship.

She sighed. She reached into her cargo pocket to see if she had her notebook with her. She felt something strange and dug deeper and pulled out the pack of cigarettes Tiffany had given her. Figures, left the notebook.

She looked at the pack. Why not? She fished out the lighter and took out a cigarette and lit it. This time she didn't cough and managed to convince herself she actually felt better. She smoked the cigarette in the darkness and tried to clear her mind. As she took the last drag and ground it out, she also knew she needed to quit smoking. She had smoked two cigarettes in one day and she was well aware of how dangerous they were, plus she knew how disappointed Jack and Sam would be if they found out.

She walked her way back into her room and took a shower and then lay back down. She felt more relaxed finally and slowly went back to sleep.

She awoke the next morning to find Sam standing by her bed. She started and Sam reached down and placed and comforting hand on her arm.

"It's okay Sweetie. I just want to remind you that I'm going to be gone for a bit, and will back as quickly as I can. You mind sitting with Jack?" Sam asked.

Cassie grinned. "Well, it'll be rough, but I can manage."

Sam frowned. "Cassie, you will have to make sure he behaves with the medical staff."

"I will. I think I can get him to listen to me." Cassie replied.

Sam smiled. She knew that outside of herself, Cassie was the only other one Jack would move the world for to ensure their happiness. She kissed Cassie on top of her head.

"Thanks Cass, I really appreciate it."

"No problem."

A little while later, Cassie walked into the room to find Jack already awake. Doctor Brightman was in there looking over charts. She was frowning.

"Sir, I need to give you this shot. You don't want an infection do you?"

"I'm fine. If I get an infection I will get the shot." Jack replied.

Cassie could swear he was pouting. She hid a grin.

She walked over to Jack and looked at him with her best firm face. "Jack, you need the shot. If you get an infection, you will just be in here longer. Now, she gives it, or I do."

Jack raised his eyebrows and looked at Cassie. Neither one noticed the look of shock on the doctor's face.

"Who left you in charge?" Jack asked.

"Sam." Cassie replied flatly.

"Oh. Well…" Jack replied, holding out his arm.

Doctor Brightman cleared her throat. "I'm sorry sir, but I'm afraid I need a…bigger target."

"You have got to be…"

"Jack, please." Cassie interrupted.

Jack looked at Cassie a moment the frowned. "Fine." He started to roll over.

"Oh boy" Cassie muttered as she turned around quickly.

She heard Brightman say "That wasn't so bad was it?"

Jack turned and opened his mouth to say something when he looked at Cassie turning back around.

"I guess not." He said, although Cassie was sure his response before seeing her was about to be a lot more colorful.

The doctor left after mouthing a thank you to Cassie.

Cassie walked over to him. "Jack, these people only want to help you. You need to let them."

"I just want out of here. I'm fine. I'm healing." Jack protested.

"Give it time. If you listen to them and if you do what they say, you will get out before you know it." Cassie stated.

"You sound like Sam." Jack said.

Sam returned a little after noon. She told Cassie her stuff was in her quarters. Cassie nodded and got up.

"Where are you going?" Jack asked.

"I'm going to get some air, and then get your money out of my socks and bring it to you." She replied.

Jack smirked. "Keep it, it might come in handy."

"Jack, I can't…" she protested but he cut her off with a wave of his hand.

"Thank you" She said giving him a hug. She left to go up to and see Tiffany before she left and give Jack and Sam some privacy.

She made her way to top and went to the bench. Tiffany was not there. She decided she would give her a few moments then go back. It was only a matter of minutes when Tiffany made her way to the bench. She walked up and sat down.

"Are you doing better?" She asked as she lit her cigarette. She blew out the smoke as she held the pack out to Cassie.

Cassie smiled and pulled out the pack she already had. She took one out and lit it.

Tiffany grinned. "I see you are making use of the pack I gave you."

Cassie nodded she exhaled. "Yeah, guess so." She said sheepishly.

Tiffany giggled. "Don't sweat it. Just don't buy another one." She warned. Her face turned serious. "So what's up Cassie, why are you out here?"

"Well, for one, I wanted to say good bye in case I don't see you again. I go back to school in a couple of days." She smiled as she took a drag off her cigarette. "I'm planning on being a doctor if you can believe that." She added, holding up her cigarette.

Tiffany looked back at her. "Well I appreciate it. You have my number; I hope you will call me."

"I will." Cassie said quickly.

"Now, what else is on your mind?"

Cassie sighed. "Just not looking forward to going back and dealing with my boyfriend and…I'm still having nightmares."

Tiffany looked at her in concern as Cassie took another drag on her cigarette. "Maybe you need to talk to someone Cassie."

Cassie nodded. "Maybe." She looked at her watch and stood up. "I gotta get back." She took one last drag off the cigarette and ground it out. She placed it in the can and then gave Tiffany a quick hug.

"Thanks for listening."

"Any time."

Tiffany watched with concern as Cassie walked off. "Call me anytime Cassie." She called after her.

Cassie turned. "I will."

Jack was released the same day Cassie was supposed to fly home. Both Cassie and Sam suspected that it was as much Doctor Brightman wanting the general out of her infirmary as it was Jack was better.

Cassie had her stuff ready to go and loaded into Jack's truck. Sam was going to use it to drive Cassie to the airport.

Jack slowly walked over to Cassie. "Cassie, I want you to know how proud I am of you. Everything you went through was super hard for you. You handled it perfectly."

Cassie looked down. "I wish that were true."

Jack carefully put a finger under her chin and lifted her head up to look her in her eyes. 'Honey, it's true. I know you hated it, and I am sorry you were exposed to that. I wanted nothing more to be able to protect you."

"You did Jack. You protected Sam and I both. I will be okay. I promise." Cassie said.

Jack looked doubtful, but nodded. "Can I get a goodbye hug?"

Cassie smiled. "Of course." She gently hugged him in deference to his still tender side. She then tiptoed and kissed his cheek. "I love you."

"I love you too." Jack replied.

As Cassie turned to climb in the truck Jack called out. "Cass, you can call me anytime, day or night."

She smiled. "I know."

On the ride to the airport Sam tried to talk to Cassie. "Honey, is everything okay?"

"I'm fine. You and Jack are just paranoid." Cassie said. She regretted the lie, but didn't want to get into an emotional talk right now, especially about her boyfriend concerns.

Sam nodded. "Okay, but you know you can talk to me or Jack, anytime." She said.

"I know and I appreciate it."

They walked to security in the airport and Sam turned to her. "You want me to get a pass to sit with you at the gate?"

Cassie giggled. "I appreciate but I think I am capable of sitting and waiting for a plane."

"Okay. But you call me and let me know you are down safe okay?" Sam said. "And let me know when you get home too." She added.

"Sam, I will be fine, I promise. I will call or text." Cassie said.

"Call." Sam directed.

"Okay."

They exchanged hugs and kisses. Sam slipped money into Cassie's pocket despite the young woman's protests.

"It might come in handy." Sam explained.

Cassie went on through security. As she sat waiting on the plane to take her home, she felt more confused and apprehensive. Her dreams were still bad and she was still very concerned about her possibly deteriorating relationship with her boyfriend. She saw a small store and got up and walked in. She picked up a bottle of water. As she walked to the counter, she looked down and noticed a display and frowned.

On the plane ride home she took a drink of her water and read through her magazine. As they got ready to land, she took a deep breath. "It will all work out." She said to herself as she placed the magazine in her bag. She saw the cigarette pack she had bought at the airport. I really shouldn't have bought those.

She got into cab and rode to her apartment. She felt her apprehension rising. She had survived. She had aided Sam and Jack bringing down a major threat and helped save their lives. She knew she should be happy. Her issues with her boyfriend should be a minor concern but she couldn't calm herself.

She had no idea how far her world would tilt out of control.

AN – I realize this ending may seem cold, but I promise it will make sense if you read the next story.


End file.
